Teenage Adult
by Eliza Snape
Summary: Sam is a teenage adult. He his estranged from his family and Mercedes is away at UCLA. All the while Sam is trying to keep a roof over his head and needs to graduate on time. Unexpectedly a person from his past comes back and makes Sam question his life
1. Chapter 1

_My Sam-Sam_

Sam Evans was not a happy camper. He sat frozen in the driver's seat of his newly acquired 1993 Ford Pick up Truck. He had finally earned enough money for reliable transportation, it wasn't a beauty but it was his. Sam sighed as he placed a strand of stray hair back behind his ear. He glanced in the rear view mirror and studied his features carefully. His hair was longer now almost to his shoulders, it was almost all brown with only hints of the bleach blonde it used to be_. "It makes your eyes more emerald and you don't look like a dumb blonde anymore."_ Mercedes would say of his hair change whenever Sam felt the need to go back to the hair color in a bottle. Sam licked his pouty lips and the pursed them shut into a thin line. _"Fool, u better show off those sexy ass lips. Not many white boys can claim lovelies like those!"_ Mercedes would snap whenever Sam tried to hide his full lips. Sam laughed at the memories of his Ex-girlfriend. His smile quickly faded when he realized she was gone, like so many things before her and after her…gone.

Sure Mercedes and he had decided they should just be friends, which in translation meant; they would never speak and only smile awkwardly at each other when immediate contact was required. Still, even though it was confusing she was still there. Still there for him to steal glances and touches whenever he could, she wasn't his girl but she wasn't a memory either. Now she was gone mentally and physically. Two months ago Mercy had started her first year at UCLA majoring in musical composition. Sam was happy for her, but sad for himself. _"No more chocolate diva." _He said out loud to himself. Mercy was only the Second girl he had ever really loved, mind body and spirit. The only difference was that the first time he was the one who left his love behind, this time he was the one left in the dust. "Now I finally know how she felt" He said again thinking about the girl he had once left behind in Tennessee.

The big clock towers' bell was ringing, signaling the top of the hour and also snapping Sam out of his self pity session. Sam exited his car and looked up at McKinley High, once it was one of his favorite places, now it was just memories of things lost. Sam smoothed out his tan chinos, and white wife beater. He grabbed his gray hoodie and quickly put it on not bothering to zip it up. He then took one final glance at his black chucks and started toward his school.

He still had so much on the brain, he hated to admit it but Mercy and his ex girl in Tennessee were the least of his issues. Sam was notified over the summer, that he would not have enough credits to be considered a senior this year. Apparently with all the switching back and forth between schools it's impossible to complete a single class. And just like that Sam was a Jr. again and even further from joining Mercedes at UCLA.

But still that wasn't the worst part. To stay in Lima Sam had to really become independent. Since Kurt and Finn had graduated, Burt and Carole had decided to permanently move to DC to focus on Burt's budding political career. This meant that Sam was again homeless. Sam was hell bent on not going back to Tennessee and another new school. So Sam did the only thing he could. He filed for emancipation from his parents. They did not take the news well, and vowed to fight Sam every step of the way. Sam kept his part time job at the pizza place and also talked Burt into making him the weekend shift manager at the mechanics shop. Thanks to Kurt, Burt was also talked into renting Sam the Studio Apartment above the shop for a wopping 150$ a month. _"Dad it's only gonna be used for storage anyway. Besides wouldn't you want someone there to over see the shop while you are in Washington? Its just smart business dad!" _Kurt argued for a whole month until Burt finally caved. The day of the court date, Sam arrived in one of Mr. Schuster's hand me down suits and all the required documents needed to move forward with the emancipation; including proof of employment, and residence and a whole host of witnesses including, Burt, Carole, Mr. Shue , Mr. and Mrs. Jones and even principal Figgins. But the nail in the coffin for Mr. and Mrs. Evans was the fact that Sam and his siblings had moved four times in two years, the judge felt that Sam may be more stable on his own. Sam hated seeing his mom cry, but in his heart he knew Lima was where he needed to be. He couldn't explain it but he was supposed to be there, even as most of his friends moved on. He wasn't happy at the moment and he knew it would be hard being a teenage adult but Sam had made his peace with it.

When Sam arrived at his locker he finally was able to pull himself out of his depressing thoughts.

"Evans don't forget that we start after school practice an hour earlier to accommodate your work schedule" A very enthusiastic Coach Beiste said as she slapped him hard on his back

"Got it coach." Sam said giving a lop sided grin

"That may work on the sistahs and the Latinas from LHA but not me. We did a lot of finagling to change our practices to cater to you, so you and your arm better be worth it" she smiled as she took her exit slapping him once more time on the back for good measure.

"Really coach, really?" Sam said more to himself than her.

Walking to his first class Sam started to relax, School hadn't change much and that made him feel a bit safe. Out of the corner of his eye Sam had to do a double take. That girl looked hell of familiar. "Couldn't be…"Sam chuckled. He kept on moving toward class. The he stopped dead in his tracks he heard it…her voice….

"Really Artie, Really?" You did say your name was Artie right? The girl laughed

Without having a choice in the matter Sam found himself gliding over to the melodic voice that haunted him from the past…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes, you ebony goddess, Artie is indeed my name. Please allow me to show you around, I know this school can be overwhelming for a freshmen like you." Artie smirked as he played with his suspenders

"No thanks Artie, I'll manage." The girl said playing with her plaid skirt trying to avoid Arties eyes. He was cute and the wheelchair made him extra adorable, but she was turned off by his slang…poor guy was trying to hard

"Oh come on baby girl let me do my senior duty and show you around my PYT" Artie persisted

"DID YOU JUST REALLY QUOTE MICHAEL JACKSON? LOOK FIRST OFF I AM NOT A FRESHMAN, MY NAME IS NOT BABY GIRL, EBONY GODDESS OR ANYOTHER REDICOULOUS NAME YOU CAN THINK OF…MY NAME IS …"

"Abbygayle?" Sam whispered as he was now only a foot away from the girl. Her back was turned to him but that made it even easier to identify her.

It had been 2 ½ years since he laid eyes on her, inhaled her scent that was always the same, Dove soap and coconut oil. Abbygayle Rae Martin was Sam's first true love. Contrary to what everyone thought especially Mercedes, Quinn was supposed to be Sam's first true love. To avoid unwanted questions Sam just never corrected the mistake. Sam had loved Quinn for sure, but not like he had grown to love Mercy or like he had always loved Abby. She was his first everything, they had been throwing mud-pies at each other since elementary school. She was his first kiss, his first dance, the subject of his first wet dream and the first girl he ever made love to. Abby was his everything, and he was hers. Unfortunately his father's promise of a better job and life in Lima had ripped them apart. Abby was loyal and advised Sam they could do the long distance thing, but Sam was a realist. It was true if life had kept them on the same path he was sure he would have married Abby and been quite happy, but the distance was too far and he knew temptation would be too great for either of them. So Sam decided on a clean break, not even telling Abby what state he was moving to. At the time it seemed like the only fair thing to do, they were both hurting but he thought that was for the best, a clean break. Now it didn't seem like the best of ideas.

Abbygayle or Abby-Rae as Sam called her hadn't changed at all. She was still 5'5; skin the color of Hershey Special Addition Dark Chocolate, with a butt like a white girl (Sam used to tease her ruthlessly). _"Tease all you want Sam-Sam, but my 40ddd's more then make up for the lack of butt" she would rebuttal. _Sam had to admit, she was right, those beauties were natural and perfect. Her raven hair was cut short and neatly tucked behind her ears, which didn't surprise Sam since she changed her hair like the wind. She wore her usual uniform of dress, a black camisole over a blue tank top that clanged to curvy body. (She's not as curvy as she used to be, not like my Mercy he tired to reason). A pleated black and gray skirt and motorcycle boots completed her look. Sam Smirked, Abby was the only Black girl into alternative music in Tennessee and now she would be the only one in Ohio. But of course she loved it that way.

" Sam?" Abbygayle sighed before she even turned around, she knew that voice anywhere.

"My God, what are you doing here." Sam caught his breath as she turned to him.

Ok time out, this is not fair he was thinking to himself. From the back Abby was just a distant memory of a love that once was, it was easy to pretend that he had nothing but only fond memories of the girl that was now before him. But looking into the eyes of Abbygayle, His Abby-Rae he knew that he had been transported to 21/2 years ago when this girl was his world. He still melted into her hazel eyes that looked like a cup of warm milky tea. She had a cute button nose and a pair of thin lips that were soft and frail. Abby was here and she was real and guaranteed to throw a wrench in his palm…his Abby-Rae

"You two know each other?" Artie questioned knocking them both out of the pregnant pause they shared "How?"

"From Tennessee…" Sam whispered.

"What are you doing here Abby" Sam asked ignoring Artie

"My Dad, my dad made Cornel; he got stationed here to help get the new Air Force base off the ground. What about you Sam don't tell me your dad's big promotion landed you in Lima, Ohio." She said with more emotion the she wanted

"Yes…no… it's a long story…

"Ok…I'm awkward and confused here...so ima let you peeps sort this out. Come find me baby-girl when you're done with the blonde boy wonder." Artie smirked as he rolled away.

"Friend of yours?" Abby asked Sam

"Yeah, we are in glee together." He shrugged

"Glee…you hated glee. You only joined because of me when we were back at Jackson High."

"I know, and you're the reason I joined here too, it made me feel I don't know, close to you." he blushed

"Still corny was ever Sam-Sam." Abby grinned

"Anyway Glees cool here you will love it! Mr. Shue is an awesome teacher and we do a lot more contemporary stuff then at Jackson…"

"I'm sure it is, but I didn't plan on joining glee Sam. Also, like I didn't plan on seeing you here." She stated. "I thought you moved back to Tennessee anyway.

"Keeping tabs on me Abby-Rae?" Sam Smirked

"No I'm not; we just have mutual friends back home that for some reason feel the need to mention you every time I call. And don't call me Abby-Rae; I always hated that nick name.

"Really, since when?" Same scoffed

"Since forever I just tolerated it because you were sexy."

"I'm still sexy." Sam Whispered

"Maybe, but you're not mine anymore so…" Abby started to walk away. "Anyway tell me about Tennessee did you really go back

"Yeah I did, dad's job didn't really work out here so we moved back with my grandparents. I looked for you but you had moved, last I heard Virginia." Sam looked at Abby as she just nodded. "So I decided that I had friends in Lima and wanted to finish school here so…it's a lot more to that part of the story and I'm sure ill tell you when we have more time. But anyway why no glee club?"

"I don't have time for extra stuff Sam, you know I want to be a band teacher and I need to get at least a partial scholarship to make that dream come true. All my free time needs to be focused on school and my instrument." She said seriously

"But..." Sam started

"No buts Sam. Look it's really cool I got to see you again, but I've changed...And lots changed and I don't want you to feel like you gotta take me under you wing just because we use to date"

Sam looked hurt. "It was more than that Abby-Rae...I I mean Abby…Abbygayle…Fuck!

"More than what Sam, I know things happen, being a military brat I know better than anyone that moving is apart of life but to not even try the long distance thing?"

"Abby it would have never worked, you are gorgeous and I know guys were on you as soon as I left."

"Don't put that on me Sam, I would have waited for you forever, and the sad part is that I still kind of did." She said quietly

"I'm Sorry Abby-Rae, but if you waited…why are you so hell bent on pushing me away now." Sam questioned

"Because things are different I have more important things to worry about Sam. Ill see you around." She said turning her back on him

"Abby…" Sam called out as the warning bell for the first class of the new school year rang.

Sam didn't understand why he was acting like this. He had jus broken up with Mercy who was still on his brain. Sam was planning to go to UCLA for Christ sakes when he graduated to see if they could start something up again. Why did anything having to do with Abby mattered. Why did she matter when he gave Quinn that promise ring? One that he had to get online because Abby still wore the one his grandmother had given him to give to a special girl, the same ring Sam noticed Abby wearing this very day. Why did Abby matter when he left Mercy and went back to Tennessee and searched everywhere and talked to people he could really care less about just to find a simple clue to where Abby may be. Sam knew that they knew where she was, but got the hint that he wasn't supposed to know. She had no twitter, no Facebook, it was clear Abby wasn't wanting to be found. He knew he had made a serious mistake with Abby, but Sam had made his peace with that knowing he would never see her again. That's why he had been so hells bent on not letting Mercedes get away. But now here Abby was and she didn't hate him, worse she was indifferent to him.

"Sam-Sam" Abby said softy as she waited for him to catch up with her "I love you, you know that and always will but lets just keep those memories where they were...good memories, too much has happened" she finished as she gently caressed his face

"Is there someone else Rae" He said looking down

"None of you business! Abby said getting impatient with Sam Evans "You know what, it doesn't matter if there is or isn't Sam. You don't own me or lay any claim to me; you gave that up two years ago. And I could ask you the same Sam…is there, has there been someone else." She said too loudly drawing attention to them

"I don't know." He whispered

"You are pathetic Sam, and this is the reason that I stopped feeling sad when you left, because you are selfish and never really capable of love Sam." Pick a girl and stick to her, but just know that my name has been removed from that list along time ago." Abby fiddled with Sam's grandmother's ring, trying desperately to pry it off.

"Rae don't…" he whined as the second bell for class went off he was officially late to class on his first day

"I only kept it on so I wouldn't lose it Sam; I always intended to give it back to you. If it wasn't for the fact that your grandmother was the sweetest person I ever met I would have trashed it along time ago." Abby said as she was so close to Sam she could smell his trident gum, she gently placed the ring in the pocket of his crisp chinos and turned on a dime and disappeared down the hall

Sam just stood there in shock; how the fuck did all this happen in the span of ten minutes. Abby was back, but she really wasn't. And was he cheating on Mercy, even though he knew they were not together. And again, why should anything dealing with Abbygayle Rae Martin even matter to Sam Evans?

Glee club was all abuzz, everyone looking to be the next break out star since the heavy hitters were gone. Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and even Mike were gone, leaving a sense of fear and excitement about the new and thinned out glee group.

"Well clearly it should be Tina and Maybe Sam, yeah Tina and Sam." Suga suggested

"Why them" Artie whined

"Because they are Seniors Lad." Rory piped in

"So am I and hello original member haters" Artie yelled

"Oh well, Santana says I have to stay in glee because there aren't any kissable girls in this club and I will be a lot less inclined to get my lady kisses on with you. " Brittany said. "Ohio state is far, only girl on girl action every two weeks, gay doesn't always mean happy." She continued

"I can fill the void." Artie laughed

"Lets pray." Joe said at the weird exchange

"Church indeed." Artie joked

"Guys Mr. Shue is late as usual, that gives us time to pick songs for the beginning year of assembly. Tina said "Mike even gave me some generic dance moves we can ad in,.

"Awesome Tina, that's why you should be captain." Sam said as he entered the room

"Thanks Sam, but you and Artie know just as much as I do." Tina blushed

"Yeah Sam, you can be in charged of scouting new talent. Word on the street you got the jump." Artie teased

"Shut its wheels." Same snapped

"Uh-oh, no Tennessee reconnection." Asked Artie

"You have no idea." Sam said

"Sam if you know of new talent we could use it." Joe smiled "I miss Quinn, ya know because her voice was lovely." Joe stuttered

"UH-HUH" Sam and Artie said together

"What's the deal?" Whined Tina "Does she have a voice, cause if she does…wait is she a she?"

"Her name is Abby, and she has a hell of a voice but she's a band geek, not really into glee." Sam said honestly

"Then change her mind." Tina said forcefully

"Wait you mean that black alter-na chick?" Suga piped in. "Abby…Martin I think"

"I like her already. You got to get her Sam." Tina said

"I don't know, Santana says we won't win a thing without another wheezy, and if she's all alternative swag then she probably can't whale like Mercy." Brittany said

"Mercedes was irreplaceable, but Abby is awesome and she can arrange music and play just about any instrument you can name. Believe me if I could have her, I mean have her here I would but she made it clear she wants no part of glee."

"No part of glee or you." Joe said rather rudely

"Both." Sam frowned

"Sorry man, it's the pressure to be a repeat champion is bringing out the evil in me, I must go pray now" Joe said before he got up and left the room not bothering to look back

"He's weird." Brittany said calmly

Everyone looked at Brittany as if she was defiantly the pot calling the kettle black.

"OK, who's ready for another wonderful year of glee?" Mr. Shue came in way to peppy for the first day.

Sam let the groans and animated discussion take over the class as he sank back in his chair and thought about his Mercy and his Abby. Which right now neither of the two seemed to give a two fucks about the blonde headed boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Are you kidding me!_ Abby thought to herself as she walked towards her car in the school parking lot. Sam Freaking Evans! God must have hated her, or at least not have forgiven her yet for giving Sam her V-Card when she was only 14. God he was still handsome and sexy as hell. This made her even madder, because she knew Sam and his love of affection. She knew someone else was getting his love. _I hate fucking Sam Evans. _Abby finally made it into her 2008 Ford Explorer and cranked the engine as her cell phone started to vibrate. Looking down at the caller id she gave a weak smile.

"Hi Earl." Abby sighed

"Just because you have done grown up acts behind my back doesn't mean you're grown my dear Gayle" Earl snared

"Gross daddy." She snickered

"It may be gross but true, anyway I wanted to see how my baby girl did on her first day." He said back to his loving tone

"Daddy it was horrible." Abby said sounding like a 2 yr old.

Earl Lemont Martin immediately perked up in his char. At 48, he was a lean man of 6'5 with a skinny build and the same hazel eyes and dark skinned completion of his daughter. The Cornel had been through a lot with his daughter, including some major disappointments on her part. But she was his Gayle, and she loved him just as much as he did her. She supported him at the tender age of 7 when her mother ran off with her divorce lawyer. _"Its gonna be ok daddy, momma did us a favor now we don't have to share the ice cream three ways." _She said one night when she found him crying like a 7 yr old himself in his study. It had been like that ever sense, Bonnie and Clyde…father and daughter. He made mistakes and so did she, but they always rectified them together.

"What is it Gayle." He said calmly

"I saw him dad, he's here." She responded

"Who baby the Pope?" Earl asked with a nervous chuckle

"Sam dad." She deadpanned

"Sammy?" He asked with too much affection for the boy for Abby's liking

"YES. He's a student at McKinley high and he saw me, and he had the nerve to call me Abby-Rae and he tried to be nice like he didn't leave me with no clue of where he had been, and I gave him his grandmothers ring back and he had the nerve to look sad…and" She ran on

"Abby calm down!" did you tell him?" Earl asked bring his daughter back to Earth.

"Never dad."

"Abby I'm sorry I know you never thought you would see Sammy I mean Sam again but maybe there is a reason." He said

"How can you still defend him dad, I couldn't find him to tell him anything, his choice remember." She snarled

"Abbygayle I'm not defending him, I'm just saying maybe he has matured like you."

"Daddy I gotta go and get to work, ill be home at 9pm ok?" she said completely avoiding her dads previous statement

"I love you baby, get home safe dear." He conceded

"Love you more Cornel." She said as she disconnected the call. She could never stay mad at her father _"I fucking hate Sam Evans_" she said once more for good measure as she pulled out the parking lot.

Sam laid on his king size bed staring at the ceiling as he felt a headache coming on. Abby really was an unwanted distraction right now. He really needed to focus on finding a way to make up for the three classes he needed to catch up on so he could graduate on time, maybe he would go see Mrs. Pillsbury in the morning for suggestions. _"Why did Abby lose that much weight, I hope no one told her she was too fat." Geeze get it together Sam…focus!_ Sam also needed to figure out how to get some new and talented blood in the glee club. Mr. Shue had named Artie and Tina Glee CO-captains and ironically did in fact put Sam in charge of scouting. _"Why did she give my grandmothers ring back?"_ _REALLY SAM GIVE IT A REST! _Sam mind was guided to the fact that coach Beiste expected him to win the state football championship with a damn near all sophomore team. For goodness sake most of the team doubled as JV football players too. _"Her Boobs were still perfect!"_

Sam jumped up and shook his annoying thoughts of Abby away. There is one sure fire way I can get her out of my thoughts Sam thought as he reach for his cell phone and pressed #2 on speed dial. After several rings his salvation answered

"Evans, how was school dear?" Mercedes smirked

"Not fun Mercy." He said a little too seriously.

"I know you miss me and the rest of the gleebies but why so down?" she said concerned for her friend

"I love you Mercy." Same whispered

"Sam, I thought we talked about this." Mercy whined

"Just listen, I love you because you are sweet, kind and so supportive but…"

"There's a but?" Mercedes coughed

"I wasn't always honest with you." He continued

"You wait till I'm 400 miles away for a confession, and what difference does it make Sam, we are not together you know that. Maybe down the road, but I really don't think it's a good idea to go and start confessing every white lie."

"Mercy I need you, not as my love but as my friend." Sam said

"Go on..." She listened to the green eyed boy

For the next 27 minutes Sam expressed to Mercy about how hard it was living on his own, and he missed his mom and dad deeply. He told her how they wouldn't even take his calls now and that Stevie and Stacey had to sneak just to Skype their brother. He told her how screwed up the glee club and the football teams are. He even told her that coach Roz requested him back on her synchronized swimming squad much to his chagrin. He even told him about his junior status and his clueless ness about how in the hell he was gonna graduate on time.

"Mercy I fucked up, I should have just went to Tennessee with my parents. I'm alone no family, no you or any of the rest of my friends and she hates me…" Sam rambled

"Who hates you Sam?" Mercy ears perked

"Remember when I told you that I had only been in love only one other time?" Sam asked Mercy

"Yeah, but Quinn doesn't hate you Sam, she's probably just too busy getting settled in at Yale to return a call. I barley talk to her anymore." Mercedes sad sadly

"I'm not talking about Quinn Mercy…" Sam proceeded to explain about Abby to Mercedes for the next 40 minutes.

Oh Hell to the No! Mercy thought to herself. This blonde idiot just did not tell me about some girl he's been in love with since that sandbox! How could Sam keep that away from me she said a little hurt…

"Sam, I'm not sure what you want me to say about this Abby girl. Do you still love her?" Mercy asked

"I know I have missed her since I left her almost three years ago. But I thought I'd never see her again so I never even thought about it. I mean …I kept my self busy with Quinn and Santana then I started dating you." Sam paused he realized he probably sounded like a jerk to Mercy. "I met you Mercedes and I didn't feel like I was just filling a void anymore, I actually felt like it was ok to stop holing my breath and beating myself up for what happened with Abby. I found love again."

"I love you too Sam, but you were right when you told Abby that long distance is hard. No amount of Facebook and Skype is gonna make it any easier when the person is miles away. Besides I think you still have Abby-Rae issues, isn't that what you call her? "

Sam grimaced at her last statement. "I guess but I don't wanna hurt you Mercy." Sam stated, he couldn't believe that this girl was listening to him vent over another girl. Whether they ended up together or not Sam knew Mercy was once of a kind.

"You can never hurt me when you are honest Sam." Please figure this out whatever it its, because you have more important things to tackle." She said seriously

"I know glee is falling apart and coach Roz actually wants me to choreograph the next Swim Routine, can you believe that. I can't even dance on land!" Sam chuckled

"That's all very dire Sam but we gotta figure out a way to get you to graduate on time, I mean UCLA isn't going to look too kindly on you being held back." She said firmly

"Got it covered, going to see Mrs. Pillsbury first thing in the morning."

"Good, and keep it in you pants Evans, at least until to know for sure." Mercy laughed

"Don't worry about that Mercy, what's in my pants still only respond to you." Sam smiled, even though he knew he wasn't telling the whole truth

"Gee thanks. I gotta go Evans, I booked one of our studio rooms for an hour and I don't wanna be late."

"Bye Mercy and thanks." Sam smiled

"Bye Sammy." Mercedes said simply before she hung up.

Mercedes sighed as she made her way over to the small closet in her dorm room to retrieve her shoes. She really was about to be late for her studio time, and slots for those rooms were hard to come by especially for a freshmen. But Mercedes was actually happy to get off the phone with Sam, for several reasons. Mercy paused to look in the mirror, California definitely agreed with her. Her hair was straight and pulled back into a tight neat pony tail. And the blue and white polka-dot halter dress was on point. Sammy would go crazy for this get up she smiled at her self, a smile that quickly faded. Sam had a first love that wasn't Quinn and she was in Lima. Fuck! Mercedes wished she had some Intel back at McKinley high, maybe she would call Tina tonight. But she really wasn't as mad at Sam as she should have been. Maybe it was because she was the one who ended it with Sam or the fact that through everything, Sam still called on her for help. But Mercy had a nagging feeling that neither of those were not the case, it had nothing to do with Sam at all. Mercy loved UCLA, and California and everything and everyone that came with it. Mercy was knocked out of her own thoughts when there was a knock on her dorm room do.

"Hey Cedes you almost ready." The person knocking at her door asked

"Yes i'm so ready, and thanks for helping me in the Studio." She blushed

"Are you crazy with a voice like that and beauty to match, it's my pleasure. Just remember me when you need a producer for your first album." He smirked

"It's a deal!" she said as she adjusted the color on his button down Polo shirt. Mercy had to stand on her tippy toes just to reach his collar. He was so much taller than she remembered, and that swag was so huge it should have its own zip code

"I'm really glad we reconnected Mercedes Jones." He said as he lightly gave her head a gentle squeeze and smiled inwardly to himself when he felt her body temperature rise.

"Me too Matt, Me too." Mercy stated as she skipped out of the room

Matt Rutherford smiled his handsome smile as he followed Mercy out of her dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thanks for following my story, please review! I need to know where you want these characters to go. I love Samcedes, but I love that they might be evolving apart too…let me know what you think thanks!**_

Abby hoped that her second day at McKinley high would be less eventful then her first. She was tired and didn't realize that her schedule was so full. Last night was exhausting after getting home late she had to pick up the slack for her dad to get everything in order around the house. After chores and homework she finally crashed out at 12:00 am. She was lucky today she didn't have to work, but she still had band rehearsal, it was gonna be another long day. Abbygayle was sure she would crash and burn before the year was out.

Right now Abby was enjoying a rare piece of silence, she was in the audiotorium practicing her instrument of choice, the flute and for a minute she was truly happy and at peace. She put down her flute and began to sing to her self absent mindedly.

_**Abby sings: Push by MATCHBOX 20**_

_She said "I don't know if I've ever been good enough.  
I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in.  
And I don't know if I've ever been really loved  
By a hand that's touched me, and I feel like something's gonna give.  
And I'm a little bit angry."_

Well, this ain't over.  
No not here, not while I still need you around.  
You don't owe me, we might change.  
Yeah we just might feel good

I wanna push you around  
Well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down  
Well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted  
I wanna take you for granted  
Yeah, well I will  
  
_She said "I don't know why you ever would lie to me,  
Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is gonna hurt ya.  
And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me,  
You couldn't stand to be near me when my face don't seem to want to shine  
'cause it's a little bit dirty."_

Well, don't just stand there  
Say nice things to me,  
'cause I've been cheated, I've been wronged.  
And you, you don't know me  
I can't change, I won't do anything at all.  


_**A voice came from behind her and joined in with Abby…**_

_**Blaine:** _

_I wanna push you around  
Well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down  
Well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted  
I wanna take you for granted  
Yeah, well I will_

Oh, but don't bowl me over  
Just wait a minute, well I kinda fell apart  
Things get so crazy, crazy  
Don't rush this baby  
Don't rush this baby, baby, baby

I wanna push you around  
Well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down  
Well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted  
I wanna take you for granted  
Yeah, well I will

I wanna push you around  
Well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down  
Well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted  
I wanna take you for granted  
Yeah, well I will  


_**The finished and just looked at each other.**_

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know someone was in here, I heard you singing and I couldn't help but join in." The raven haired boy smiled.

Normally Abby would have been annoyed at the interruption but she knew this boy had a great spirit. He was dressed in khakis and a crisp white shirt with a maroon sweater vest fitted snugly over it.

"Your voice is amazing." Abby smiled

"I could say the same for you, please tell me you are apart of the freshmen class in glee." He laughed

"Glee? Please say Sam didn't send you to spy on me." She frowned

"Sam? As in Sam Evans, yeah he's in glee with me. But no i'm not on a convert mission for Sam. I haven't even seen him yet, I missed our first day back. I just got back from New York getting my boyfriend settled into college there." He smiled a little sadly

"He must be a lucky guy. "Abby stated as she tried to lift his spirits she could tell he missed his mate.

"I'm the lucky one, but enough of that. I'm Blaine Anderson a Senior." he smiled

"Hi I'm Abbygayle Martin but just call me Abby, and I'm a senior too, by way of Tennessee."

"Awwh so that's how you know the handsome Sammy Evans." Blaine smirked

Abby only nodded

"Well Abbygayle Martin tell me what I have to do to get your fabulousness into glee." He laughed as he hooked his arm with hers and guided her out of the auditorium.

Sam's second day was a little bit calmer than the first. He had made a b-line immediately to Mrs. Pillsbury to see what he had to do to graduate on time. She informed him it would be hard but doable. He would have to take a class in the morning at 7:00 before school even started, and two over the summer and Sam would be allowed to March with his class. He knew that between work and all his extra activities he would be dead before June, but still Sam had to try. He gave one final sigh before he entered Glee. The first person Sam saw when he entered was Blaine. He was glad to see the well dressed boy; he was always a calming factor in the Cast of glee characters. His lop sided grin quickly faded when he noted the hazel eyed beauty next to Blaine.

She hadn't even noticed Sam come in, she was so busy laughing and hanging onto every word Blaine said. To Sam's annoyance Joe had joined in the conversation and currently had his hand on Abbys' bare shoulder. As usual she had on a white tank that was layered with a cream colored camisole. This time she elected for plaid white and black pants held up by a pair of black suspenders. She thinks she's such a bad ass Sam thought. Annoyed he marched directly over to the happy little group.

Abby definitely saw Sam enter the room even though she ignored him flawlessly. But it was hard because his dark denims fit his butt wonderfully. His black wife beater was not covered by a baggy hoddie today which made Abby even more annoyed at her perfect ex-boyfriend.

"Thought glee wasn't on your radar." Same asked

"Oh Sammy hi, didn't notice you. But yeah Blaine is wonderful and he convinced me to give glee a go, i'm nervous though I know I gotta sing in front of everyone.

"If you want I'll sing with you." Joe leaned in

"Awwh that's sweet but we haven't practiced anything." She smiled

Fuck this Sam thought her smiles weren't meant for teen Jesus.

"Sing the alphabet love and we will swoon." Blaine adored

"Abby we will sing together." It was a statement and not a question from Sam

"Sam, that's great but you really don't have too."

"Joe doesn't know your style Abby-Rae and I do, so it's no more debate I'm singing with you." Sam went to take a seat on the other side of the room

"Girl you seem to have left out a little info about you and Mr. Evans. Cant wait to catch up." Blaine said letting out a low whistle

"Ok kiddies, first school assembly what did we decide." Mr. Shue came in all smiles before Abby could respond to Blaine. "Oh and who is this lovely new addition."

He smiled towards Abby.

"Only an answer to our prayers. Her voice is killer." Blaine gushed

"I need to hear it; we just can't let anyone in." Tina said rudely, she had talked to Mercedes last night and already Tina had formed an impression of Abby as a home wrecker, well not technically but whatever!

"Well Young lady come up and tell us about you." Will said ignoring Tina's tone

"Yeah baby girl put it on us!" Artie whooped

Blushing Abbygayle walked to the front and looked at the group

"Are you a Vampire?" Brit asked seriously

"What." Abby thought she misheard

"Vampire, cause your wardrobe is void of color like the creatures of the night, if you are please don't bite me and if you do please don't tell my girlfriend." Brit said seriously

"Ok…well no i'm not a Vampire at least not one that drinks blood….My name is Abby Martin and i'm a transfer Senior from Tennessee by way of Virginia. I want to go to college for concert band directorial, my dream is to be a band teacher and influence kids like wonderful teachers such as Mr. Shue.

"Suck up." Tina mumbled Glaring at Sam.

"I have a busy schedule but after talking to the Handsome Blaine I decided to give Glee ago. So ok I think i'm gonna sing a song for you guys with the help of Sam-Sam.

"Sam-Sam?" Both Blaine and Tina gasped, but each with a very different reaction.

Sam got up and made his way next to Abby. Damn her Dove soap and coconut oil! It was taking everything he had for him no to scoop her up and force his grandmothers ring on her finger.

Abby wasn't fairing any better, she missed Sam towering over her like this, with him she felt invincible, but she hadn't felt safe for almost three years now. Suddenly she knew exactly what to sing. She whispered to Sam her song and he nodded. He grabbed two stools and his guitar and they started to sing…

_**Abby and Sam Sing Picture by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock**_

_Sam_**:**

_Livin my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine  
In three damn days  
Been fuelin'up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

_Abby:_

I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right  
I've been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

Together:

I saw you yesterday with an old friend (Sheryl Crow)  
It was the same old same how've you been? (Kid Rock)  
Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and grey (Together)  
You reminded me of brighter days (Kid Rock)  
I hoped you were coming' home to stay (Sheryl Crow)  
I was headed to church (Sheryl Crow)  
I was off to drink you away (Kid Rock)

Together:

I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you, come back home  


They just stood there locking eyes at each other while the room was silent for several minutes.

"Well from that performance I'm sure there is gonna be plenty of drama this year in glee, but your voice makes it worth it. Welcome to glee Abbygayle!" Mt. Shue beamed

Abby and Sam snapped out of there unspoken moment and made their way back to their seats just as the bell rung. School was out.

"Girl call me tonight." Blaine smiled with a knowing smile

"Yes Blaine." She laughed she somehow knew that he would be a good addition to her life.

"Here's my number if you want to call or text, maybe we could do a song your voice was great. Or maybe I can tell you about the God Squad." Joe piped in as he handed her a piece of paper with his number.

"Ill take that." Sam growled as he snatched the piece of paper from Abby.

Abby huffed as she got up and exited the class. "Leave me alone Sam."

"You are really not gonna date that teen Jesus are you." He trailed behind her

"Go away."

"No "he continued

"Oh really? How do you think your girlfriend Mercedes would feel if she knew you were stalking me?" Abby smirked "That's right; Blaine is a wealth of knowledge. I know all about your college girlfriend Sam, and my opinion of you gets even lower by the day. She walked away.

Sam caught up with her and jerked her by the arm a littler harder then he had meant to.

"Are you nuts!" she yelled

"I'm sorry, but...but." he started as he let go of her are. "I've let you talk to me like crap because I felt guilty about leaving they way I did. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry. There! I fucking said it…I was wrong Abby-Rae…My ABBY RAE…he growled. Look Mercedes and I got so close as friends that we fell into a perfect relationship and I was happy and in love. Then I had to leave again, and when I came back she was already taken. We tried to get it back but it never was the same, until it was time for her to graduate. We broke up because she was going away…that long distance thing again. I do love Mercedes and always will she made me whole again after I fucked things up with you. But we are not together and she knows all about you Abby, and she knows I missed you everyday and now that you are right in front of me…its even worse to know I ruined so much of a good thing." Sam said out of breath

Abby knew Sam was sorry, but the fact that she had spent two years struggling with the memory of Sam that she couldn't get away from even if she tried wouldn't let her forgive him just yet. Sam had no idea.

"Sam, what do you want? I'm confused." She asked

"To be friends Abby." Sam grinned

"Fine, but I'm not promising best friend's status." She relaxed a little bit.

"Yeah, Blaine seems to have beaten me to that." He joked

"Yeah he's lovely, but he wants to give me a makeover." She laughed

"He better not, I like my dark gothic chick. You are like a bad ass superhero." He said is a serious nerd tone "Let me drive you home." He said switching gears

"I have a car."

"I'll follow you home and we can study. I'm dyslexic ya know; you were always good at helping with that. I need you more than ever graduation depends on it." He stated

"I don't think my dad would like you just popping up after everything that's happen. He did spend 2 yrs picking up the pieces after you left." Sam just looked away. "But I can meet you in the library before school or after glee."

"Thanks babe, I mean Abby. You wanna grab something to eat later; I get off work at 6 tonight?"

"Sam…"

"Abby…"

"Ok, ok 6:30 at that breadsticks place but I only got an hour ok."

"Great see you then!" Sam smiled and wrapped Abby into a great hug that he instantly regretted. His manhood peaked like a mast on a sailboat. He quickly back away and jogged to football practice: but first to the locker room for a cold shower.

Abby just stared at the green eyed bandit as he jogged away. Yeah she was definitely gonna need backup. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello" Blaine Answered

"Blaine how about dinner tonight, and I'll fill you in on the sordid history of Sam-Sam and I!" Abby smirked


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kurt calm down!" Mercedes said as she stared at the computer screen,

"I cannot calm down, Blaine is such a traitor. I have half a mind to cut him off from our late night phone sessions." He huffed. And Sam, I should tell dad to kick him right out of that studio apartment! He yelled to his friend via Skype

"You wouldn't, Sam needs that place Kurt." She said sternly

"Why, so can he can have a place to entertain that floozy?"

"Kurt I don't think…" she started

"And you, my diva extraordinaire…how the hell are you so calm about this." Kurt shot back with one perfectly arched eyebrow

"Because Sam and I aren't together"

"And the US denies the existence if ET, but we all know the truth." He shot back

"Besides I don't want Sam if he still has feelings for another girl, he has to work this out on his own." She reasoned

"But still, you should have heard Blaine. He went on and on about how she was funny and sweet and had a voice of a rocker…"

"She can sing?" Questioned Mercy

"Like a bird according to Mr. Anderson. She even joined glee." Kurt sighed

"Oh really."

"Yeah, but the weird thing is she wants nothing to do with Sam. Blaine says she runs every time he comes around. And she's so secretive; Blaine doesn't even know where she lives. He offered to carpool with her and she gave some bullshit excuse why she couldn't" Kurt offered

"Well see there you go, if she doesn't want him why would I worry?"

"Because Blaine says Sam is always around her, Mercy you need to control you blonde Adonis." He said

"Sam's a Brunette now and he's not mine Kurt."

"But diva…" Kurt was interrupted by a knock at Mercedes Dorm room door,

"Come in." She yelled over her shoulder

"Hey Cedes, you for got your sheet music in the practice room. "A well dress Matt Rutherford came in. He was perfection in black denim and a fraternity letterman jacket

"Oh thanks Matt, if I didn't have you looking after me id have flunked out by now." Mercedes blushed as she completely forgot about her friend on the computer screen.

"Yeah right, you are kicking this music departments' ass, I'm just riding your coat tails." He said placing a firm hand on her shoulder

"Hmm…hmm." Kurt cleared his throat

"Oh Kurt, geeze sorry." Mercy quipped

"Kurt Hummel, wow I knew you guys we tight in high school but its awesome you too are still close." Matt said now focused on the screen. "Sorry you might not remember me, I was in glee for a year.

"Matt Rutherford, jock turned glee boy I remember you. Apparently so does my Mercy." Kurt looked annoyed

"Yeah Matt was my upper class liaison, he showed me around. How cool was that." Mercy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah very cool." Kurt said coldly

"Well I just stopped by to give you your sheet music Cedes, I wont make 3 a crowd. " He turned to leave "Bye Kurt, and Mercedes are we still on for Friday night?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Great bye!" he said as he left swiftly

"MERCEDES YOU ARE CHEATING ON SAM! NO WONDER YOU COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THIS ABBY CHICK!" He shouted

"Kurt enough, I can't cheat on someone that I am not in a relationship with. Besides Matt is just helping me with music." She reasoned

"Sure, Sure…well now I don't feel so bad about the little dinner date Sam, Abby and Blaine are having tonight."

"Exactly, that's what I been trying to tell you all along. Wait…What?

Sam felt good entering breadsticks. He knew he looked good in his tan khakis, and Spiderman thermal shirt that hugged his body slightly...ok more than slightly. He had gotton a hair cut, so he looked well groomed and fresh. He couldn't wait to get Abby alone to pick her brain. He didn't know what but something was off, he felt a connection to her that was undeniable but when he looked into her eyes she always looked preoccupied. Sam figured she had someone else. If that was the case he would be fine with that Abby wasn't his to claim anymore but he wanted the truth. Sam fidgeted with his grandmother's ring in his pants pocket. Whether they were together or not, Sam couldn't imagine that ring on anyone else's hand. He had planned to give it back to her. Sam was then jolted out of his thoughts when he heard her voice

"Sam-Sam over here." Abby called

He spotted her right away. She was so cute and didn't even know it. Her alternative look was gone, replaced by a pair of skinny jeans and a girl cut Tennessee Titians jersey. Fresh white sneakers on her feet. Sam never seen her so dressed down, and it was adorable. Sam smiled his lopsided grin and hurried to their booth. His smile was erased though when he saw that she wasn't alone sitting next to her was Blaine looking annoying with his perfectly gelled hair

"Hey Sam hope you don't mind, I asked Blaine to join us since I forgot I made previous plan with him." Abby lied

"No its cool, Sup B?" Sam said to the other boy.

"Hey Sam, Abby was just telling me about you guys in Tennessee. Did you really ask Abby to marry you when you we 11." Blaine giggled

Sam groaned and took a seat by Abby; grateful she didn't hesitate and scooted right over to make room.

"No, I was 10." He grinned even though he didn't want to

"Yeah you should have seen my dad chase him out of our yard with the sprinkler." Abby laughed

Sam was happy she was laughing again.

"Too cute." Blaine smirked, knowing that there was something there between them and he was gonna get to the bottom of it "So did you accept his proposal."

"She sure did." Sam deadpanned

"Well he was the only kid in the 6th grade with a six pack and a guitar." She joked

"So when did you guys get a divorce?" Blaine continued

"When we were 16." Sam stated scooting closer to Abby. Their legs touching under the table. Sam smirked when Abby clicked her tongue, which was a sure fire way to tell that she was getting turned on.

"Awwwh…wait…what? You guys dated for 6 years? That's damn near common law/" Blaine squealed

"Shut up Blaine, no body really dates at 10 years old. We dated for real when we turned 14, at least in my opinion." Abby reasoned

"Wait is the only reason you guys broke up because Sam Moved to Lima?" Blaine asked

"Something like that." Sam groaned as Abby moved her leg away from his

Interesting Blaine thought. He never really liked Sam or disliked him either, He was just indifferent. But he never understood how Sam could go from girl to girl or kiss to kiss. He worried for Mercedes when she fell for Sam because he thought Sam was just a heartbreaker. He had actually been surprised by how much Sam seemed to care for Mercy. But Blaine realized as he looked across the table at the two ex-lovers that Sam probably was searching for something in Lima he had left behind with Abby in Tennessee. It was then and there that Blaine decided that this was going to get messy. And Abby was new and had no one, except him. He knew wherever the chips would fall Mercedes would always have Kurt. He was determined that Abby would always have him to lean on no matter which way Sam would choose because he would have to choose.

"Where's the waiter." Abby spoke up trying to change the subject

As on que a red headed girl came to the table. She was cute and spunky, but annoyed Abby she rushed through taking Blaine's order and skipped right over her to ask Sam what he desired

"I'll have a chicken Ceaser salad heavy on the egg and water." He flashed her quick smile "She'll have the spicy mushroom and pasta with extra mushrooms and a Pepsi Max." Sam went ahead and ordered for her

The waitress left without confirming with Abby. Abby would never tell Sam that that's what she had planned on ordering. She hated that he knew her like this. It made her feel naked.

"Before you bitch, I know you Abby-Rae. You take twelve years to look at the menu and still can't decide. So I know you love spicy and I know you love mushrooms so there you go." Sam surprised about how assertive he came off

Both Abby and Blaine stared at him blushing and a little wetter between the legs.

"So Blaine are you going to New York with Kurt after you graduate?" Sam said trying to ignore their stares.

"That's the plan; although I don't think I'm gonna do the Broadway thing though. I'm thinking about NYU for undergrad but I want to go to the medical school after that, pediatrician." He said

"Cool Blaine, I'm so glad, I'd love my kid to have you as a dr." Sam smiled

Abby shifted weakly "Either way Kurt will be glad to have you with him." Abby said switching gears again

"Yeah it sucks having him so far away, but it's kind of hot too. You won't believe the phone conversations we have after midnight." Blaine started

"And I don't want to know." Sam winced

"What ever Sam, but its ten times harder for Kurt than me. At least I have my friends; he doesn't have his boyfriend or His chocolate diva Mercedes by his side. Gosh he worships her…" Blaine shut his own self up

"Your boyfriend's best friend is Sam's girlfriend." Abby looked surprised. Blaine did mention a little about Mercedes but he didn't realize the deep level of this glee circle. She may have been right to just keep her distance.

"Yeah they have been friends since before either Sam or I showed up." Blaine said a little less enthused now

"She's not my girlfriend Abby she's my ex and you would like Mercy." Said Sam. No I just did not say that Sam thought

"No you just did not say that." Blaine spoke

"I'm sure I would," Abby growled

They were saved again as the Red head bought their food. The spread was good and Sam was Happy to have food to occupies Blaine's big mouth.

"So Abbygayle why do you dress all Goth most of the time." Blaine's asked in-between his Meatballs and cream sauce

"Its, not Goth its alternative." Sam piped in protectively; he really had to stop answering for the girl

"Sorry I don't mean anything by it, its cute just different. She's like some gangster Marvel hero or something." Blaine said embarrassed

"That's what I said!" Sam laughed

He realized he was being too hard on Blaine. It wasn't his fault he was Kurt's boyfriend and Mercedes close friend. It wasn't Blaine's fault he was in this mess.

"It's not a style of Dress B, it's a lifestyle. My brother Ethan got me into it. He used to send me cd's of the Chili Peppers and Green day when he was away at college." She beamed

"Oh wow, you have an older brother." Blaine smiled

"I did, but he passed away five years ago. He was in the Air force like my dad. He died a hero though." She smile sadly

"You don't have to talk about it Abby-Rae." Sam whispered

"No it's ok, I miss Ethan a lot but he's nothing but good memories." She said

"Wow you make me wants to call my brother, and that's saying something." Blake chimed in.

Sam was gently rubbing circles on her hand under the table. Sam waited for Abby to pull away but she never did.

"Sam-Sam was there holding my hand at the funeral, I'll always love him for that. Abby took a quick glance at him.

Sam was about to respond but his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at the caller id, he thought about hitting ignore, but just didn't feel right about that.

"I have to take this, ill be right back." He said as he excused himself.

Once gone Blaine and Abby just let out nervous giggles as they looked at each other

"You are so into him still Abby." Blaine piped up

"No I am not, it's just complicated."

"You are nuts girl u want to jump him so bad. I know it was fucked up how he left you, but maybe this is bigger than you two. What are the chances you two would both end up in Lima Ohio after 21/2 years? I mean really." Blaine scuffed

"Blaine it's too complicated, you have no idea." Abby whined

"Enlighten me." He spat back

It was now or never. Either she would trust Blaine and come clean or she would go on not having any close friend.

"Ok I'm gonna tell you something that may change your opinion of me for better or worst. But either way you have to promise me you will not tell Sam or Kurt." Abby pleaded

"Abby I'm nothing but loyal to good people and I see your heart. You can tell me anything. If it will make you feel better ill tell you something I've been holding in myself." Blaine said.

"Fine, well here goes nothing…"Abby started

Sam took the call from Mercedes outside the restaurant.

"Hey Mercy." Sam stated

"You busy Evan?" She asked

"I can talk for a minute, but I'm at breadsticks with Blaine.

"Cool." She said, wondering if he was gonna tell her the whole truth

"Yeah, we are showing Abby Limas one and only trendy restaurant." He laughed

"Oh yeah, Abby is with you guys." She said relieved he didn't lie

"Yeah, but I mine as well not be here. She and Blaine are practically twins. And for some reason she hates me so…" Sam said more to himself

"Well you guys do have weird history Sam." She responded

"Yeah, I'm just sick of the weirdness. Look at you and me; with this weird situation we still are cool." Sam stated

"Well we actually had a chance to talk it out white boy." She laughed

"Yeah I think I'm going to leave you black women alone, too feisty for me." He joked

"If you can't handle the soul go back to the Quinn's of the world." She smirked

"No thank you please." He quipped

"Well I don't want to keep you Sam, but I do need to tell you something." Mercy said seriously

"Shoot chocolate mama." He said a littler worried

"Well…before you were in glee, there was this senior name Matt…"

"And?" Sam waited

Blaine let out a low whistle after Abby gave him the cliff notes version of her secret. No wonder the girl freaked out around Sam. This was no longer high school mellow dramas, shit just got real quick. Abby was crazy to think Blaine would turn his back on her once he knew the truth. It made him more protective of her, and wearier of the Sam drama. Blaine was grateful though that Abby didn't want his advice, because he had none to give, he had never had to deal with this. All he could do is support his friend, until she was ready for Sam to be her support system.

Abby was relieved when Blaine said that he had her back. She was so use to it just being her and her dad; it was kind of kick ass to have someone else to be in her corner. She sure didn't know if Sam was ever gonna be that again.

"Abby Sam is dyslexic, flighty and a trophy husband." Blaine started

"Geeze thanks Blaine." Abby sighed

"Let me finish…but he his protective, kind hearted and very responsible. For Christ sake he divorced his parents and supports himself. I'm not telling you what to do but give him a chance." He smiled

"I am B, a chance to go to college and have a girlfriend he can plan a future with." She said

"Yes but he can still go to college just like you are going to do. And make no mistake from here on out no other girl can give him the gift you can." Blaine smiled as he grabbed her hand over the table

"I'll think about it." Abby smiled

Sam walked back to the table with mixed emotions. On one hand who the fuck was this Matt Rutherford. And why had Cedes been keeping a secret about this guy helping her with her music for the past month._ "Nothing happened Sam, I don't even know if I like him like that. I just thought it was only fair to tell you, you are not the only one spending time with another person. Just don't let me hold you back. Because I'm not letting you do that to me." Mercy had said. _That statement had hurt Sam deeply. But who the hell was he to talk; he was at dinner with his ex girl tracing circles on her hand. How did he justify that? He knew that he felt more for Abby than friend ship, but was it worth it. Sam didn't know. But he knew he would finish this one way or the other. He would have a talk with Abby this time with out Blaine.

Blaine left shortly after Sam returned, and left it to Sam to walk Abby to her car.

"Thanks." Abby said to Sam as she searched for her keys in her purse.

"Abby I want to see your father." Sam said causing Abby to shoot her head up away from her task.

"Uh….not a good idea." Abby mumbled

"Yes it is, look; I know you don't want me around your father because he probably hates what I did to you even more than you do. I have an apology to give him too. He needs to know I can be around his daughter and she won't get hurt. I know that's why you don't want to be my friend...maybe more." Sam breathed stepping closer to Abby

"No Sam. What about Mercedes." Abby was practically begging him to step away. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Abbygayle Rae, why are you crying? There is something more going on here than me leaving you, or Mercedes what the fuck is wrong!" Sam yelled

Caught off guard Abby found her keys and quickly unlocked her truck and got in.

"Abby I'm sorry you are just not hearing me, I love you girl. Stop this!" he continued to scream

Abby was a complete mess now, without even looking back she peeled out of the breadsticks lot.

Sam quickly hopped in his truck. Fuck it; he knew what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Abby was so glad it was Friday. The week had been grueling like she knew it would. Surprisingly after the Breadsticks drama Sam had calmed down. Actually he down right ignored her, which hurt Abby but she thought that still was for the best. She still helped him Study in the morning and they worked on glee songs together, but other than that there was no communication. Abby and Blaine had fun though, now that he knew her secret he was always at her house. They studied, gossiped and shopped. He was truly a stress reliever. Glee was the last class of the day and it was actually a fun class. She loved Blaine, and Joe, Artie and that weird Irish kid Rory even grew on her. Brittany and Suga loved to quiz her on the sexy boys and girls of the south. Still though she had made no head way with the Asian girl Tina. Abby entered the large room for glee clad in another pair of Plaid pants this time the color of black and pink (for Brittany), and a white ribbed T she stole from Blaine. Abby Saw Tina was the only one in the room and turned to walk back out until she heard her call.

"Don't go." Tina said she was clad in a black dress that had so much lace it made Abby question if Brittany thought Tina was a Vampire too.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought I'd come in a bit early." Abby smiled walking in.

"Oh you are fine, I was just trying to pick out a song to send to my boyfriend in his weekly care package, Mike is a home sick puppy." She laughed fondly Tina had not been too kind to Abby after talking to Mercedes earlier in the week. But after some soul searching she realized the girl didn't do anything to her so she would try to judge on her own account. It didn't hurt that a recent phone call to Mercy let her know that Matt Rutherford was keeping her girl company.

"Mike Chang." Abby asked

"Oh don't tell me you know him too." Tina groaned

"No…no, Mike and Sam are like best friends and Sam told me about you guys. He sounds like a great guy." Abby said

"Oh he is, and he went to Ohio State just for me so we could see each other every other week. Brit and I drive down together so I can see Mike and she can see her girlfriend Santana" Tina said a little sadly

"What's wrong Tina?"

:"I just feel a little guilty. Mike should be in LA, following his dancing dream, not in Ohio State waiting for me to catch up. I don't want him to regret it or worse hate me.

"From what Sam told me Mike is damn near a genius and he loves you madly, I'm sure he is doing what he wants to do. Besides it's only a year Tina. You can apply to some cool colleges in LA, and I I'm sure Mike can transfer to any school he wishes." Abby smiled

"You know that's not bad idea, I'm gonna run it by Mike" Tina beamed "Hey do you want to sing with Me.?"

"Are you serious, your voice is stellar?" Abby said

"Yeah actually I'm gonna tape it. I think Mike would go crazy to see a hot Goth Asian and A sexy Black alternative chick singing to him.

"Awesome! Got a song in mind?" Abby laughed

"I want something edgy, so I bow down to you rocker chick." Tina laughed

"I have just the song!" Abby ran over to the song book

30 minutes later Abby and Tina worked out a routine to do for mike. Once perfected Tina flipped on the Video cam, and the girls started to perform

_**Tina and Abby sing: Paramore: The only exception**_

_Abby:_

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But Darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Tina:_

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_to make it alone._

_Keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I had sworn to myself _

_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Sing Together: _

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning _

_when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I'm on my way to believing_

_And I'm on my way to believing _

The girls hug as they finished the song.

"Ya know Mercedes would like you." Tina told Abby

"I have been hearing that a lot." Replied Abby

Blaine was on his way to glee club when he got a call.

"Hey babe." Blaine smiled without even looking at the caller id, only one person had that I'm sexy and I know it ring tone.

"Hey hon. I know you are in school but I'll keep this short. Did you talk to your mom about flying down with me to DC for Thanksgiving? He said chipper

"Sure did and she said yes, as long as you spend a week here for Christmas."

"That's a deal; tell Mama Anderson set an extra plate at the dinner table." Kurt smiled

"Ok honey." He laughed

"On another note, how are Sam and the hussy."

"She's not a hussy Kurt; Abby's actually been my savior while you have been gone." Blaine snarled

"That aside, I don't appreciate her causing Mercy grief." Kurt stumbled

You're kidding right; did you just tell me Mercy is getting it on with some old school gleek?" Blaine retorted

"Did not say those exact words. And maybe Mercy is being nonchalant about this thing with Sam, but I've always been ahead of the curve in knowing what she wants and she's gonna want Sam."

"Too bad he might not be there for her to get." Blaine snapped

"You sound like you know what Sam wants." Kurt questioned

"I don't and neither do you, but I wont let you guys bully Abby. She has too much going on to worry about drama Kurt. Just leave this be."

"I'll leave it be when Mercy has her Man!" Kurt steamed

"Look babe, I don't want to argue about others people relationships Kurt. I love you this is not our fight." Blaine said

Kurt wanted to continue the argument but he knew Blaine was right. Mercy wasn't really fighting the fight so he shouldn't attack his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Blaine I just want the best for the diva, but I also want the best for us. I love that you are always the voice of reason I just love you period." Kurt smiled

"Ditto babe!" Blaine said with relieve as he disconnected the call.

Glee class was going well; Joe had convinced Mr. Shue to consider a Negro spiritual for an addition in nationals. It actually wasn't a bad idea, but as of right now the glee club was looking a little to light to pull off a powerful choir song. Rory had been singing some lady gaga song and all Brit would say is been there done that. Blaine was so hyped that Tina and Abby were getting along that it almost made him forget his touchy conversation with Kurt…almost.

Abby wondered where Sam was. She was peeved because she had a song she wanted to sing to him. Maybe it would explain why she acted the way she acted. Oh well it would have to wait, she was sure Sam had good reason to be MIA.

Sam pulled up to the neat unassuming two story house. Abby would never forgive him for this but right now he didn't care, He stared at the house analyzing it. He got lucky it actually wasn't on the Air Force base, but in a cul-de-sac right across the street. The yard was neat just the way Mr. Earl always kept his house and his life. The only thing that littered the yard was a loan red children's tricycle. Sam smirked to himself. Mr. Earl must still be the resident neighborhood dad. Before he chickened out he hopped out his truck and made his way to have that talk with Abyy-Raes' father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam walked up to the house a nervous wreck, very aware he could be going to his doom. Sam smoothed out his black jeans and made sure his short sleeve button up was aligned right. Sam knocked on the door loudly it almost made him jump. He waited about a minute and still there was no response. Maybe Mr. Earl wasn't here, he didn't see a car in the drive way. Dejected, Sam started back to his car; he stopped when he heard the front door creak behind him.

"Sam Evans. I thought I'd be seeing you again." Earl said to Sam

"Mr. Martin hello." Sam said quietly as he turned back to the older man

He hadn't aged a bit; he was just as Sam remembered him. Young looking with the same Hazel eyes and skin complexion as Abby. As usual he wore Air Force blue slacks and a white crisp dress shirt. No matter how tall Sam got the older man always seemed to be towering over him. To Sam surprise he found Mr. Earl smiling at him.

"Abby's not here Sam she's at glee club." Earl stated

"I know sir; I actually came to see you." Sam smiled

"She doesn't know you are here does she?" Mr. Martin asked

"No sir." He looked down

"Well come on in, I know its going to be an interesting day." Mr. Earl bided Sam into his house.

Sam walked in the house and instantly smiled; it had Abby written all over it. Bold colors on the wall and modern sleek furniture. It was oddly neat though, almost sterile.

Mr. Earl had been waiting almost three years to give Evans a piece of his mind, but looking at the boy he looked too pitiful to scold. Besides the damage was done it was no time to place blame.

"So Sam, assuming Abby didn't tell you where we lived, how did you find us? Mr. Earl said taking a seat on an oversized sofa.

"I followed her home from dinner the other night." Sam whispered

"You turning stalker now Sam?" The elder smiled

"No sir but this is something I had to do. I know the reason Abby doesn't want to be around me is that you must be pretty upset the way I left her sir. And even if Abby believed I changed she wouldn't dare go against your word."

"I'm not the reason Abby is keeping her distance boy." He said calmly

"Then why?"

You should talk to Abbygayle Sammy." Mr. Earl spoke gently

"I've tried Sir, if you aren't the reason for her coldness than what?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"Why did you leave like that Sam, there where better ways for you to do it?" He asked Sam

"Because I was devastated. We were leaving and I felt powerless and looking at Abby everyday just made me more depressed about moving. I could only imagine how I would feel if I had to do a long distance thing. So I thought no communication was the best. I was wrong, it took me awhile to even smile again." Sam rationed, even his excuse sounded hollow to him

"I feel for you boy, but Abby's had more on her plate than you can imagine." You see…"Mr. Earl started but was interrupted by a stifled cry from one of the back rooms

Mr. Earl got up and went to the back room. Sam smiled, a baby? Mr. Earl always was the neighborhood baby sitter when the moms got in a jam. To be a military man he was surprisingly lovely with kids. Sam started to pace as he waited for Mr. Martin to return, he still had many questions to ask. Finally Mr. Earl emerged from the other room with a 2 feet tall bundle in his arms. The little boy was adorable. His eyes were still closed tight. He had the skin complexion of a vanilla wafer. His hair a mass of sandy blonde spiral like curls, Sam smiled at the cute kid who still seemed to be asleep. Studying his facial feature more closely Sam stomach dropped. His nose was cute as a button's…like Abby. His ears came to an almost Spockian point…like Abby. He had long limbs and fingers like…Mr. Earl. Oh my god Sammy thought.

"Sam…" The older man said as the boy began to loose his balance.

"Abby had a kid! My Abby…why didn't she tell me?" Sam said looking beyond surprised

Sam spoke a little too loudly because he managed to startle the little boy. Quickly the boys' eyes popped open. Sam had to catch his balance he locked eyes with the toddler, the little boy had the most unique and irresistible eyes Sam had ever seen. His left eye was a perfect match of Abbys bright hazel eyes. But the right eye was a perfect replica of emerald green…like his. The boy looked at Sam curiously and smiled. He smiled with Sam's lips!

"Oh God!" Sam said taking a seat and catching his breath

"Calm down son." Earl said as he placed the little boy in his high chair and gave him a few grapes

"What his name." Sam whispered

"Ethan."

"Is he...is he mine?" Sam looked up at the older man

"You really need to talk to Abby."

Glee club was productive today but Abby still wondered where Sam was. She was currently with the rest of the glee club at Blaine's house for an impromptu dance-a-thon. Abby was watching a dance off with Brittany and Jesus Joe as her cell phone went off. Checking her caller id Abby picked up

"This is a surprise" Abby smirked into the phone

"We talk every day chica why are u surprised." The voice asked

"Because we text and email everyday, but not call." She replied

"Well lovely I'm in Lima and I wanted to see my favorite girl who I haven't slept with." He joked

"And will never sleep with Noah." She joked

"Oh you are killing me girl, but really I'm only here for a few days I gotta see you."

"Of course Noah, you know I can't avoid my lamaz partner." she chuckled.

"Speaking of, how's little E?" Noah Puckerman asked

"Wonderful he likes it a lot; he has a really awesome daycare." Abby smiled

"Great…" he laughed

"How's Beth."

"Good I got some pictures from her birthday party in the mail the other day. Shelby is really good with keeping me involved." Puck beamed

"Awesome, so when do you want to meet?"

"How about tonight at 8 for dinner."

"Cool I have to clear it wit my dad but for you I'm sure he will make an exception. How about breadsticks?"

"Nah too many locals, I know a place text me your address and ill scoop you up." He responded

"Done."

"Bye sweets." He said flirting

"Bye Noah!" Abby hung up the phone. She was excited to hear from Noah. She had met him at a weekend retreat for expectant parents. They both had weird situations so it was easy to click. It had only been a friendship, but they stayed in touch after the retreat and talked every day since. She was super hyped when she found out she would be moving to Lima so she could be close to Noah, but he had left for California and sunnier skies before she arrived.

Abby was drawn out of her thoughts about Noah as she saw Sam's beat up truck pull into Blaine's drive way. She smiled relieved he was ok. Her smile faded though when Sam barely parked and hopped out of his truck like a mad man. And of course he was making a b-line for her.

Blaine saw Sam and he saw the look on his face. He quickly made his way next to Abby just to make sure everything was ok.

"We need to talk!" He spit at Abby

"No Sam, look I'm just relaxing today, no serious shit on my plate. I will talk to you in the morning when I help you study." She sighed

"We need to talk about…Ethan." He looked sternly

"No."

"What!" he said stepping closer to her.

"Back off man." Joe said appearing out of no where "You need to calm down you look like your gonna hit her."

"Id rather die than hit her, but I have no problem pumbling you." Sam snapped

Hearing the name Ethan, Blaine figured that maybe Sam was right they needed to talk. He wondered how Sam knew about the little boy.

"Look Abby I think you need to talk to Sam, as long as he promises to control his emotions." Blaine said looking directly at Sam. Sam nodded his head and silently thanked the raven haired boy. "Ok everyone who is not Sam or Abbygayle lets go and give these two crazy kids some space." Blaine finished as he gave Abby's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Why do you want to talk about my brother Ethan?" Abby asked praying that's who he meant

"I'm not talking about that Ethan and you know it. You have a fucking kid Abby, why didn't you tell me." Sam asked

"None of your business. Did Blaine tell you?"

"Blaine Knows?" Sam yelled "You are joking Abby. Is he mine?" Sam asked begging for the truth

"Leave it Sam."

"He has my eyes Abby, or at least one of them." Sam smiled thinking about the boy's unique eye color.

"I'm not doing this with you Sam." Abby said stalking to her car

'He's my kid I have a right."

"YOU GAVE AWAY THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU LEFT AND I COULD NOT FIND YOU!" Abby shouted as she shoved Sam. She quickly got in her car and sped off

Blaine came running over to Sam. "You have to calm down when you talk to her Sam, she's scared. She's not trying to hurt you; she's just trying to do right by her son…your son." Blaine whispered

"Shit…I am fucking this up so hard. What right do I have to yell at her, I'm the one who fell off the face of the Earth? I have got to find her, but I know she isn't going home that's too predictable." Sam said more to himself

"Well I did over here her conversation she was having on the phone, I know who she's going to see if that helps…" Blaine said feeling bad he was ratting out Abby

"Who Blaine…who?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"The Pit Stop? Really Noah, Breadsticks is looking better and better." Abby smirked as they entered the bar. It was a whole in the wall with a vague theme of NASCAR. There were only four people in the joint that did not work there and Abby and Noah were half of that number. She followed Noah to a booth and took a seat.

"Sorry it's the only place that doesn't ask for an ID." He joked

"I don't drink."

"But I do. ONE BEER AND A PEPSI MAX." Noah yelled at the waitress who looked like she could be some ones' great grand mother "So how's McKinley, I'm really glad you joined glee. I know you are definitely in good hands.

"Yeah they are super cool, it was rocky at first but I'm good with everyone now. Blaine is my closest friend and Ethan adores him." Abby said

"Cool, Blaine's like a girl anyway so I knew he would be good with a kid. Anyway any news on the baby-daddy front. You still are trying to find him?" Noah asked

"Well I think he found me, it's a total disaster Noah. I dreamed so long that he would be in Ethan's life but now I wish he had never come back." she whined

"What is he a jackass?" Noah said getting protective "Because I'll stop that shit right now!"

"No, he's not that bad. He's just not ready to be a dad, he thinks he is but he isn't."

"Wow how did he even find you?" Noah said letting out a whistle

"Believe it or not he was in Lima the whole time. We have three classes together." She laughs sadly

"No way who is it?" Noah raised an eyebrow

"So…what's going on with you babe, any news on the girl front." Abby said ignoring his question

"Way to avoid the topic, but yeah now that you mention it. There is this girl and she is driving me crazy. Actually she's been driving me crazy since high school. But we reconnected in California; she's head of a wrestling studio in the OC." He smiled

Abby listened to Noah ramble; he was great at taking her mind off of Sam. She looked at Noah good for the first time. As usual his tan was perfect. His dark grey jeans fit his ass perfectly. But not as perfect as his grey wife beater hugged his abs. For the first time she regretted putting Noah in the friend zone. The only guy hotter than Noah Puckermen was her baby's daddy.

"You really like her huh." She smiled grabbing Noah's hand

"Lauren is perfect, not what I usually go for but that's makes her hotter. The problem is she knew me in high school and there's nothing I can say to get her to know I'm for real." He frowned

"Noah, don't say just do. Keep showing her and she will give in. With eyes and a heart like yours how can she not." She continued to squeeze his hand.

Noah suddenly got up and made his way to her side of the booth and engulfed her in a big hug.

"I love you girl, you just know what to say. After you graduate the plan better still be to get your big boobed ass to California, I miss ya!" He pecked her innocently on the forehead

"I don't know Blaine wants me to consider New York." She smiled

"No fucking way, you and little E are coming with me." He hugged her tighter. "I need my little sister with me, if it was legal to want to screw your sister." He chuckled

Noah fucking Puckermen! Puck, Abby really blew him of for Puck! Sam didn't hate Noah he just knew the kind guy he was, and no way Abby needed that, certainly Ethan would not have Puck as a role model. After Blaine told him who she was with, Sam knew exactly where he would take Abby... The only place puck could get beer.

Sam was right, it wasn't hard to spot Noah and Abby in the run downed empty bar. And when he did his blood boiled. Abby had on the shortest black skirt and a black camisole to match; she had opted out of even layering a tank underneath. She never went anywhere with him like that. What made Sam hot is that Puck currently had his arm around Abby so tight that her breasts were smooched against his chest. Sam saw red. Before he could stop himself he was running towards their booth.

Abby looked up just in time to see Sam take a swing. His fist connected so hard with Noah's jaw that Noah fell out of the booth. She instantly hopped up between the two men. Noah quickly sprang up to defend himself. Abby had both hands on his chest to restrain him

"Sam are you fucking nuts!" Abby yelled

"You are the fucking nut, what the hell you are doing here with Puck! Shouldn't you be at home taking care of my son!" he screamed

"Don't you think you can tell me how to raise my boy? You have no right!" Abby shot back

"Wait what? Sam is your baby daddy? Unbelievable…dude i'm not gonna hit you cause one i'm confused and two I kinda know you." Noah reasoned

"Sam you are an idiot." Abby sighed

"Really, i'm not the one fucking Puck." He shot back

"Trouty, don't talk to her like that." Puck said pushing Abby aside

"How do you even know her?" Sam asked

"While you the MIA baby daddy I was practicing lamas with her. We met at a teen parents retreat; Beth is a little younger than Ethan." Puck explained surprising himself with how calm he was. "Look man she's my friend, like my sister really and I was there for her when you were not"

"I didn't know she was pregnant."

"How could you, she couldn't find you to tell you." Noah accused

"I…I…" Sam stuttered

"And I tried, Sam for a good while I tried, but you and your family just disappeared. I got in contact with your mom once, but when she knew it was me she said just stay away because you were happy. So I did." She whispered

"Abby…i'm a jerk and I keep doing jerkish things. I would have been there for you. I didn't know." Sam said in shame

"Look, you guys have got to talk, Abby will you be ok." Puck interjected

"Yeah i'm sorry our time was cut short." She smiled

"Its ok, ill come see you, your dad and little E before I leave ok?"

"Thanks Noah."

Puck placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "If you hurt her I will kill you." He glanced at Sam, and then he was gone

"Abby…" Sam started

"No Sam, this has got to stop. Yes Ethan Evan is your son. I found out two weeks after you left. I tried to find you. You were unfindable. Dad was so pissed at me, I thought he was gonna make me abort it. But he didn't he put in a transfer and I moved to Virginia. Since then it's been Dad Ethan and I." She finished

Sam grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go even though she tried pulling away.

"I fucked up and if you don't want anything to do with me I get it, but I want to know my son."

"Hell no." she spat

"No…why?"

"Because I will not introduce Ethan to his father so he will disappointed when you leave again." She cried

"What makes you think i'm going to leave him...leave you." Sam asked but he already knew what she would say.

"Oh gee…I don't know, maybe the fact that you go from Ohio to Tennessee back to Ohio quicker than normal people make it to the grocery store." She laughed sarcastically

"It's not like that Abby-Rae, please I want to know Ethan…Ethan Evan is it?" he asked

"Yes, his middle name is Evan, I wasn't about to give him your last name when I didn't know if I would see you again." She looked down

"Well thank you for the middle name. He's gorgeous; I never figured my kid could look like that. And his eyes, they are like straight out of a graphic novel or something. He's beautiful; you have done a great job." Sam said moving a piece of hair from Abby's eyes.

Abby smiled even though she didn't want to "Thanks, it's hard as hell Sam, sometimes I cry. For the most part though he's the best thing in my life. And you are right those eyes are killer, even his teacher's swoon. And with that curly hair, he's a straight lady killer." She beamed as she bragged on her son,

"Baby steps at first Abby it's your call I won't rush, but I do think I have a right to teach him what a father is supposed to teach his son. Maybe a lunch date at the park on Saturday." He asked hopefully

"Sunday, Blaine and I are taking him to see the wiggles on ice Saturday." She stated

"Sure. So Blaine knew huh? I'm glad you had someone to talk to Abby, I'll have to thank him" he said honestly

"So ill guess I'll see you Sunday?" Abby asked

"Sure thing." Sam smiled before he hugged a hesitant Abby goodbye.

"A baby man? H-O-L-Y S-H-I-T." Mike Chang yelled in to the phone. The Tall Asian cutie had taken the call in the middle of his dance class. "Are you sure it's yours?"

"Dude its mine, he's mine. He looks just like me and his mom, a perfect mixture. It's so crazy." Sam exhaled

"Why didn't she tell you man?" mike asked

"It's not her fault, I mean she really couldn't find me man I made it that way. And she really didn't expect me to be in Lima, by that time she had got it in her head that its best for Ethan Evan if I didn't know."

"Wait...Ethan Evan?" Mike asked

"Yeah, Ethan is for her deceased brother and Evan…well ya know…"Sam smiled through the phone

"Wow man, this changes so much."

"What do ya mean?" Sam responded

"Umm…have you told Mercedes yet? And Are you and Abby well, you and Abby?" Mike questioned

"No and no. Abby has made it clear that co-parenting is on a trial basis so a relationship is nonexistent. And I don't even know how to tell Mercy, you are right it changes things. Right now though I wanna focus on that adorable 2 feet curly haired boy with the hugest lips I've ever seen." Sam laughed

"Ha, you are one to talk Trouty." Mike yelped

The Sunday morning sky was amazing, blues mixed with light grays made it a perfect day for a noon picnic in the Park. Abby and Blaine sat on a park bench looking at Ethan trying to climb on a slide that was much too big for him, but knowing her boy he wouldn't stop till he reached the top. Abby hugged her self into her brand new McKinley High hoodie. She had opted for a gray pair of skinny corduroys and black sneakers to complete her Mommy time outfit. Blaine sat next to her looking to perfect for the park. He was clad in a pair of white khakis and a Solomon colored polo shirt,

"Nervous." Blaine asked Abby with a sideways glance

"Nope." She said shortly

"Really, then why are you digging holes in my Tom Ford picnic basket." He yelled

"Ha, I'm so sorry I didn't notice. Look Sam is gonna be a good dad I know it, but he wants too much too soon. There are no white picket fences in our future." Abby said trying to convince herself as well as her best friend.

"Uh-huh." Is all Blaine could muster

Sam was just too giddy. He wanted to know everything about this little boy. He already could tell his smile was that of Abby's and he gave off a gentle almost passive vibe just like his mom. He couldn't wait to see what traits he had given his son. Fuck! He has a freaking son! Sam pulled into the park and hopped out the truck with three shopping bags, Abby would bitch but he really didn't care. Sam elected to be super casual, with his McKinley sweats and a maroon tank. Sam was all smiles as he made his way to the playground, until he Saw Abby's shadow…Blaine. Blaine saw Sam first; he also saw the glare Sam gave him. That was Blaine's que to exit.

"Don't worry Sam I'm just here to drop off the food." Blaine smiled as he got up and kissed Abby on the cheek. "Please have fun my happy family."

"Bye uncle B." Ethan waived to the raven haired boy from the top of the slide

"By double E! I love you." And with that Blaine jetted off to his car.

"I got some stuff!" Sam said excited as he took a seat by Abby.

"Oh Lord Sam-Sam, what is it?"

Without responding Sam pulled out some things from a bag. "I got Britt to make up some t-shirts for Ethan at her mall job. Abby bowled over in laughter as he saw the tiny t-shirts.

"My mom is a Rock star, I get these lips from my dad, don't stare into my eyes you will swoon! Sam you are crazy, did you come up with these silly shirts on your own?" Abby laughed

"All but this one." Sam said as he handed another tee. "My moms a vampire. Brittany said you would understand."

They both sat for a while and just laughed at the silly toddler t-shirts Sam and Britt had created

"Thanks Sam those were sweet." Abby said

"Really, I thought you were gonna bitch." Sam stated

"Sam I know you are excited about Ethan, you have a right to spoil your son. Even though you are sure to turn him into a dork taking out the "History of Marvel Heroes" book Sam had in another bag." She grinned

"Hey that reminds me, you know the new comic book Spiderman is black? He looks just like my boy!" Sam beamed

"Good Lord boy you are so lame. Anyway I think you should go over and introduce yourself to Evan; I told him we were meeting a special friend." She said to him while keeping her eyes on her son

"Does he know I'm his dad?" Sam asked with a nervous grin

"No, I think we should just let him get use to you. Ethan Evan is smart he will start to see himself in you, I just don't want to overload."

Sam just nodded. "I have to tell my parents. They pretty much hate me but I think they have a right to know about their grandson." He said sadly

"Sam slow down, I'm not going anywhere and neither Ethan. We have time to build an amazing relationship with you and your son and hopefully your family." She smiled as she placed a hand on his arm

"Why are you being this way Abby-Rae?"

"What way?" she said retracting her hand

"You were just so against me being in Ethan's life, and now…now you remind me of the old Abby who used to wear my grandmothers ring." Sam said honestly

"Sam, I never wanted to act like a bitch, but my number one priority is Ethan. He is the best of you and I and I gotta protect that. But I do see you are serious and I'm willing to try. Quite frankly I could use the help; I wasn't lying when I said being a parent is hard."

"Well your days of being a single mom are over. Now I'm going to meet my son!" Sam said as he jogged over to his mini me.

Sam drove Abby and Ethan (who was currently passed out) home. The day had been magical. Ethan was shy towards Sam for all of about 5 minutes. After that the boy was an open book. His topic of choice was describing to Sam the "Wiggles on Ice", which mom and uncle B had taken him to the previous night. They played and ate and played some more. Sam smiled so much that his mouth was seriously hurting. He had loved the boy from the time he saw him, but knowing him and touching him made him real. Sam knew that this little boy had his heart. They pulled up to Abby's house in a happy silence.

"Well do you want to come up and put him to bed?" Abby whispered

"Hell yeah!" Sam almost didn't remove his seat belt before he jumped out of the car.

Abby just laughed and followed Sam carrying a very passed out Ethan into her home. She was happy, this would be the first time Ethan got tucked in to bed by his mom and dad…and grandfather too of course. Abby was sure that this whole co-parenting thing wasn't going too easy, but the feeling in her soul had known that this was the right thing to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Abby stared into the chilly November morning. Clad in black tights and an oversized gray cowl neck sweater she nursed he cup of hot chocolate while she waited for Sam to return their son from his weekend visit. The last three months had been a pleasant surprise for Abby. Sam had been a dream...and a tremendous help. He did everything from pick up Ethan from day care (which provided much needed eye candy for Ethan's teachers) and even enrolled him in pee-wee soccer. Sam even argued with Abby about taking money for Ethan. She was against it, but Sam quickly made her see the light. He explained she shouldn't pay for everything on her own and it wasn't Mr. Earl's responsibility to take care of his child. She finally agreed to splitting day care and taking 150 a month for food and extras, until they both graduated and got better jobs. She hated to admit it, but having Sam around made things easier and less stressful.

Sam smiled as he looked at Ethan through his trucks rear view mirror.

"Your mom is gonna kill me...we are so late, and you have had way to much candy." he smirked

"You sound like uncle Noah after he sends me too many games mom says I don't need or uncle Blaine when he buys me shoes mom says cost too much. Mommy is scary to all of you." he smiled

Sam winced a little at the affection Ethan had for Noah, but quickly recovered. He was silent and just studied his son. Ethan's hair was getting longer by the day and his blonde locks were getting darker and thicker. His eyes we still unevenly colored, with one hazel for mom and an emerald green for dad. To Sam that was better than any DNA test. Abby however insisted on a real test just so no one could ever call her a liar. Of course Ethan was his, and he had the results in a frame hidden under his bed to prove it.

"Sam?" Ethan whispered

"Sup bud?" Sam asked

"Noah isn't my dad and neither is Uncle Blaine."

"Ho...How...how did you know?" Sam stammered

"Because mommy told me." The little boy simply stated

"I see."

"She never said that about you." he squeaked

"I see."

"Are you?" he continued

Fuck Sam thought. He and Abby agreed to have this conversation together. But then again if he put the question off Ethan might think he did something wrong. Sam ran his hand through his now short hair and took a deep breath.

"Yes Ethan, I'm you father. Does that make you feel happy or sad bud?"

"HAPPY...well if it makes you happy...and mommy."

"It makes us the two happiest parents that ever lived. Being your mom and dad is the most amazing thing and we love being your family. Don't ever forget that buddy ok?" Sam finished

"OK."

Sam didn't realize his heart was beating so fast. That was the talk that he had known was coming. Surprisingly it was as simple as breathing. If only talking to women were so easy.

Minutes later they pulled up to their destination to see Abby patiently waiting for them on the front porch swing.

"Ok bud lets go see your mom!"

"Sam?"

"Yes Ethan."

"Is it ok to call you dad?" she asked sheepishly

"That would be awesome son."

Ethan beamed that was the first time anyone called him son. For his part Sam blushed and quickly got out of the car to retrieve Ethan. He gave Abby a quick waived and noted how peaceful she looked. She was really cute with her hair like that. She had let it grow out into wild kinky spirals. Cute? Did Sam just think that? He hadn't thought of Abby like that in a while.

Abby looked at father and son approaching her up the side walk. She let out a bright smile she couldn't hide as she studied their matching idiotic grins. She noted Sam wouldn't make eye contact which signaled he let Ethan have too much candy. As she studied Sam she couldn't help linger on his handsome features. Even though it was cool veering on the cold side Sam had on a thin white pocket t shirt with out a coat. His black sweat pants were baggy and hung so low Abby could make out the jokers crooked smile on his batman boxers. Sam was just sinful and even more so because he didn't realize how perfect he really was.

"Mom dad got me the new JUST DANCE Wii game! Can I go play?" Ethan asked breaking her out of her thoughts

did he just say dad. He couldn't have said dad Abby contemplated. She and Sam were supposed to cross that bridge together

"mom...dad...game can I go play" Ethan pursued

Yep...he said dad.

"30 minutes kiddo. You still got to have a bath." Abby recovered

"An hour mommy? Daddy already put me in the tub."

"45 minutes" she said sternly, tired of arguing with a 3 year old

Ethan hurried and turned to say his goodbyes to Sam before his mom could change her mind then hurried into his house

Once gone Sam spoke before Abby could bombard him.

"Before you start Abby-Rae, Ethan asked me flat out was I his dad. I know we said we would explain together but I didn't want to put it off and make him feel like he had did something wrong."

Abby sighed as she sat back down on the porch swing. Sam hesitantly joined

"Was he upset?" she whispered

"No, he was happy Abby. I mean really happy. It's like he already knew he just wanted confirmation."

"Why didn't he ask me Sam, I'm his mother."

"Abby I know it may seem weird, but he was trying to protect you. In case the topic made you sad." Sam stated

"Huh?"

"He may only be 3' but he is sill a boy. And boys protect their mothers. It's a guy thing Abby-Rae; just take my word for it. Ethan is happy and fine." Sam smiled

Abby didn't speak. Instead she turned to Sam with happy tears in her eyes and hugged him. For his part Sam returned the hug. The first time they had been so close in ages. He could smell her familiar scent of Dove soap and coconut oil. Her flesh was warm and soft against the cold day. Slowly put painfully he pulled away and rose to his feet, Abby followed.

Without thinking Abby took her hands and ran them up and down Sam's bare arms that were now at his side trying to create some sort of heat to warm him up.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I'm so warm right now you have no idea." he smiled his thoughts returning to his son. "Well I better get out of her, another pizza shift."

"Ill walk you to your car."

"Thanks. Oh before I forget, since I didn't get an invite to thanks giving I figure I'd just invite myself. Ill bring that cherry cobbler you love so much." Sam smiled

"Geeze...thanksgiving. I completely forgot." Abby grimaced

"what's wrong?"

"Sam, Ethan was supposed to go to Chicago for holiday, we go see my aunty Rell its kind of tradition."

"I see." Sam stated trying not to sound too put out.

"I can cancel."

"God no, don't do that. Ethan has great family we can't deny that to him. As long as you guys are sticking around for Christmas it's not a big issue. You two go and have fun." he said as he scooped her up in a side hug.

"As far as Christmas goes, Ethan is already making your stocking to add to ours. And he's already planned on you going with him and dad to get the tree. So yeah you might as well on planning to stay the whole Christmas break at our house. And I'm not going to Chicago. Its just Ethan and dad. I'm using Thanksgiving break and literally my break." Abby grinned

"Not a bad idea, I've only been daddy for three months and a break sound nice. So I know you need one. Maybe I can keep you company a little while mini-me is away."

"Su..Sure Sam." She smiled. Why the hell was she so flustered by the small statement? "I know this weekend is supposed to be mine, but if you want more time with E before he leaves, you can take him."

"Really? Thanks Abby." Sam tightened the hug that he wasn't aware they were still in.

"Just have him home by 7:30 am. Dads flight leaves at 9:30 and he hates airports as it is."

"You have my word mother." he snicker

"Well get going so you can make me some money!" she joked

"Yes mam! I love you guys!" Sam said as he finally made it into his truck

"Ethan loves you too Sam...and so do I" she smiled shyly.

With only a head nod Sam drove away. And he was very much fucked. It had been a while since either he or Abby had used the L word to each other in the present tense. And as predicted it made his heart jump.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Where the hell is Evans" Mr. Earl yelled from the top of the stairs.

"He'll be here dad." Abby groaned. Her dads military back ground and promptness never mixed well with Sam's laid back attitude

"If that white boy makes me miss my plane..."

"Dad its only 7:20. I told him 7:30." She grimaced

"Well I'm on military time Abbygayle" he continued to rant."

Abby was about to respond when she heard the unmistakable sound of Sam's truck. She gave a relieved sigh and made for the door.

"They are here cornel."

"Fine. Fine ill meet you outside."

Abby smiled and made her way out side. She met Sam at his truck as he was taking Ethan out of his car seat.

"Hey Abby, sorry I cut it so close but I had to double back. We left Ethan's favorite G.I JOE at home." Sam said out of breath

He was so annoying Abby thought. No one had a right to look so sexy with bed head so early in the morning. Sam was just rude.

"Its ok Sam you made it with 3 minutes to spare." she composed herself.

"Well I couldn't disappoint you." he grinned as he poked her side causing her to giggle like a simple school girl.

"Don't you think you have poked my daughter enough?" Mr. Earl stated as he came up on the scene. Abby and Sam jumped five feet away from each other.

"DAD!" Abby said embarrassed.

"Just stating a 3 year old fact." he smirked "Now come say goodbye to your son.

They said their goodbye to Mr. Earl and Ethan. Abby took it much better than Sam who suddenly had eye allergies. Soon enough it was just Abby and Sam looking at her dad's truck disappear down the road.

"You ok?" Abby asked

"Is it always so hard to say goodbye to him?" Sam asked

"Yes, but he will be back in no time." she smiled

"So."

"So. I have a very important date with my bed."

"It must be some date." Sam smirked. He took in her cute flannel pjs and matching head scarf. She looked adorable. "And I have my last shift for the week. I get off at 3. How about a movie or something? "He asked

"Sam I know we said we would hang out, but you don't have to babysit me."

"Oh but I do, I promised a certain little boy that his mommy wouldn't be lonely." he responded

"Sam..."

"Abby..."

"Ok...sure. A movie sounds cool."

"Great...Ill pick you up at 5 ok?"

"Yes sir."

_**Meanwhile in California…**_

Mercedes stood in the booth belting out her first song she had ever written while in California. Thanks to Matts help she had took a poem and turned it into a full fledge song. Part pop part R&B she was very proud of her baby.

"Can we do that riff again Matt?" she said as she finished out the verse.

"Mercy this was the fifth take and it sounds just as great as the first four."

"I just want it to be perfection." she smiled

"And you and your voice definitely are. Lets call it a night and if you want to come back to it at our next session we can." he said patiently

"Thanks for taking me under your wing Mattie I appreciate it"

"Please girl. You're the first person who has trusted me to produce. I owe you."

Mercedes finally emerged out of the booth and took a seat by her producer. She noticed that Matt smelled good! Like baked cinnamon and species. His normal out fit of jeans and polo shirts were gone. He opted for UCLA sweat pants. He was college sexy personified.

For his part Matt was having a hard time keeping eye contact with Mercedes. She had changed so much from that chubby shy girl he left back in Lima. This Mercedes was curvy; sexy confident and damn near fire. He licked his lips and started to speak.

"FRIDAY YOU AND ME" he squeaked

"What?"

"What I meant to say was would you like to have dinner with me Friday?" he said calm

"Like a date?" she smiled

"Yes, look cedes I know you are my friend and I'm not willing to lose your friendship. But I got to say you are gorgeous and I'd like to date you I know you have that weird situation back at home, but I think you should let go and see where this can go. Oh god I'm rambling." Matt finished with his head in his hands.

"I would love to matt." she joked

"You won't regret it." Matt quirked

I hope not Mercedes pondered to her self

_**Back in good ole Lima…**_

For his part Sam was 15 minutes early. He had stopped home to wash the smell of pizza and calzones from his body. His work uniform was replaced by a plaid blue and gray button up and fitted black jeans. His favorite pair of blue Chuck Taylors and a gray knit beanie finished his winter ensemble.

Abby answered the door before he could apply his first knock. He was glad to see that she still had her hair in the wild spirals, by far his favorite style for her. She had on an over sized blue sweater that came past her knees. A pair of thick wool gray tights we almost completely covered by her thigh high boots. Sam's mouth watered at the sight of her.

"Oh my god I think I should change." Abby laughed

"Huh? Why?"

"Sam we match...people are gonna think we planned this."

Sam had to admit she probably was right. But fuck if he cared no way he was letting her change out of those boots. And so what if people may get the impression that they were more than friends. She was his kid's mom for goodness sake. He certainly didn't need men ogling her while they were out especially the likes of teen Jesus.

"Abby-Rae its fine, you look amazing and who cares what people think. We are parents we have a right to match." Sam gave a lopsided grin

"Ok...well you look amazing to. But what are we doing Sam?"

"Going to a movie." he said playing dumb

"So not what I meant smart ass. I just meant this feels like a date. And that's too complicated." she began

"We are going to see that stupid scary movie Sinister that you been talking about and nothing more. This only gets complicated if you make it. Now come on we still have tickets to get." he said grabbing her hand before she could argue more.

The movie theater was packed. It was the only late night attraction for teens in Lima and since everyone was on break they all were here. Sam hopped out of Abby's jeep. She had elected to drive because she said Sam drove like a mad man. But in the end she simply gave him her car keys and he drove with the promise he would do the speed limit. Opening the passenger door for Abby he smiled.

"Come on short stack or we are gonna miss the previews." he smirked helping her out of the car.

Abby had to jog a little to keep up with Sam's long strides. Out of instinct she grabbed his hand so she would keep up with his pace. For his part Sam didn't flinch he only slowed down to match her pace but never removing his hands from hers.

"OMG!" a voice shrieked from behind

Sam and Abby turned around to see Tina

Tina Chang came rushing upon them dragging a smirking Mike Chang clumsily behind her. Tina looked adorable in yet another lacey dress, this time black and floor length to shield the bitter cold. For his part mike was dressed in all black. A polo shirt covered by a fitted motorcycle jacket and black jeans complemented his girlfriend perfectly.

Abby groaned internally, looking at the matching couple. She of course knew what was coming next.

"OMG...Sam and Abby you too look so cute. If I knew you guys were doing a movie date we could have doubled." Tina squeaked

"It's not a date Tina." Abby stated

"Sure. Sure." Tina grinned

"It's really not." Sam smiled, although his eyes danced mischievously. "Ethan and her dad are away so I'm playing keep Abby company duty."

"Looks like a date to me too babe." Mike said as he slapped Sam on the back "Are you gonna introduce me or what."

"Sorry…Mike this is Abby, Ethan's mom. Abby this is Mike Chang my best friend."

"Between Tina and Sam I feel like I know your whole life history. But it really didn't do you justice, you are so handsome." She smiled more so at Tina than Mike

"Why thank you mam. And I feel like I know you pretty well too. Sam doesn't go one phone call without talking about what an awesome mommy you have become. Or about what a great singer you are or how your smell is so intoxicating. Or not to mention how big your…"

Mike was interrupted by a sharp shove from Sam.

"That's enough, we get it." Sam interjected with red cheeks.

"So…what are you guys going to see?" Abby asked trying to change the subject

"Sinister." Tina giggled

"Same here." Sam said

"Well, lets get our tickets so we can sit together." Mike coaxed everyone to start moving to the ticket counter.

The sky was completely dark when the four of them emerged from the theater. They slowly and lazily made their way through the parking lot to their cars. The movie was good and Abby was content being there with her friends feeling like a normal teenager. She smiled as she listened to Tina tease mike about his scream in the middle of one of the scary parts of the film. It was amazing to see them together. She knew Tina and Mike were in love but to see it in person was something amazing. They were like water the way they moved and complemented each other. She couldn't help but feel warm around them.

Abby would be naive if she thought the happiness she felt right now was simply because of Mike and Tina. She knew the green eyed boy who hadn't let her hand go all night had a lot to do with that to. Sam was making her euphoric and putting her in agony all at once. Abby really couldn't follow the plot of the movie because she kept getting wafts of Sam's' scent or hearing his laugh when one of the actors on screen said something witty. The worse part was when Sam would side eye her, watching her more than he did the movie. Sam was being rude again and didn't even realize it.

"…So Chinese." Sam said squeezing Abby's hand bringing her out of her thoughts"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Where did you just go?" Sam smirked "I have been talking to you for the last 5 minutes. We are starving, I was asking if Chinese was ok?

"It sounds good Sam." She answered a little flustered

"Are you ok Abby-Rae?" He whispered in her ear

"I'm actually better than ok. Just thinking about how it feels to be a normal teenager for a change."

Sam didn't say anything he just nodded. He knew that wasn't the full extent of her thoughts but he wasn't about to pry. It had been a good day so far and he was gonna keep it like that.

"We will meet you guys at the China Inn ok?" Sam yelled to Mike and Tina as he opened the car do for Abby

Mike just responded with a thumbs up and a knowing grin. He thought to himself which one would be the best man at whos wedding first?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The four happy friends left the China Inn content with the company they were in. Tina and Abby said a quick goodbye and got in their respected cars. Abby watched patiently from the passenger side as Sam and Mike fooled around and chatted like they had all the time in the world. Which actually they did. Abby was torn away from watching the boys as she heard her cell phone go off. With a quick glance to the caller ID, she gave a quick smirk and answered the call.

"Miss me already love?" Abby smiled

"Just calling to say goodnight to my straight wife." The caller shot back

"Hi Blaine, how's DC?" Abby asked

"DC is super amazing and so much busier than little ole Lima. Kurt's great too. I'm having a good time, but I'm missing my lovely Abby." He spoke

"Awwh I miss you too, I think my outfit is lacking a little Anderson touch."

"I'm sure you are doing ok on your own. So how is your week off from little bit? I bet you haven't even got out of bed!" Blaine accused

"Actually I just came from the movies with Tina and Mike, thank you very much!"

"Oh wow…how was it being third wheel with those two?" He laughed

"Well I'm not so much a third wheel, Sam's here too."

"Awwh the plot thickens…" he purred

"Don't even start Blaine…it's just a night out with friends."

"Uhuh…would it be so wrong if Ethan's parents ended up together?"

"That's a big if and I can't take that risk...not for me or Ethan." Abby said steadily

"Well I still don't get it…you are totally full on Sam. And anyone can see he feels the same."

"You don't know that Blaine, he is still figuring out how to be a dad and not to mention this goddess Mercedes everyone keeps talking about." Abby whispered

"Well Mercy is a goddess and Sam was very smitten. But you my love are a goddess in your own right and Sam is aware of that fact too." Blaine persisted

"Oh just quit it Blaine…" Abby started

She was interrupted by the sound of the car door opening. She watched as Sam settled himself in the Drivers seat.

"Quit what?" Sam asked

"Nothing...Blaine is just trying to plan my wardrobe for the next week." Abby lied. "I gotta go Blaine…ill call you in the morning…love ya!."Abby said

"Cant fight fate Abby-doll." Blaine said as he hung up

"You and Blaine are almost as sickening as Tina and Mike." Sam joked with his lop sided grin

"Nobody is as sickening as Mike and T." Abby retorted

The pair drove in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Sam hummed to the radio and Abby stared out into the night.

"Hey…Sam?" Abby stated

"Yes…"

"I know you are on autopilot and use to going to you place but did you forget you have to drop me home?" Abby asked when she noted Sam was going in the opposite direction of her home

"No I didn't forget, you aren't going home." Sam simply stated

"Really now?"

"Yeah, your gonna crash at my place this week." He said

"Umm that's a no go on so many levels Sam."

"Listen Abbygayle there is no way I'm letting you stay in that house alone for an entire week. Your dad would kill me." He continued

"Right because my dad would rather me shack up with the teenager who knocked me up at 14 instead."

"Your right he would. He knows all about it and he has already threaten to cut my balls off if he's made a 2 time grandfather before 55…so we have an understanding." He laughed

"I don't care what you and my father have cooked up. I'm not staying with you…I don't have any clothes with me and id like to get a good sleep in my bed."

"You can borrow some sweats from me for the night and then we can go and pack a bag tomorrow. It's non negotiable at this point Abby-Rae so you mine as well enjoy the ride." Sam said smugly

"Your sleeping on the couch." Abby fumed

"Well that's not happening so next demand?" Sam smiled

"Well your not sleeping in the bed with me…wrong on so many levels as well."

"Fine enjoy the couch." Sam said

Abby didn't respond. She just slouched in the seat annoyed with Sam. On one hand she really didn't want to stay with Sam. She longed for a long hot bath and the comfort of her cozy sheets. On the other hand it really hadn't occurred to her that she would be in that big house all by herself. It had been years since she stayed in a house at night alone.

Sam for his part enjoyed Abby's attitude. The fact that she was so against staying with him, ment that there was still something there. Sam wasn't going to dwell on that though, if anything happen with their situation he wasn't gonna manufacture it. Sam was still getting use to having Abby and co. back in his life, and as great as it was it was, it is still a shock to the system. It added and took away from the stress of his school situation and the issues he had with his own parents all at once. No matter how much he cared for Abby he wasn't gonna let their confusion complicate the life of his son.

"So I'm gonna grab a shower." Sam said as he entered his flat. He was very proud of it and the changes he had made to it once he found out that Ethan would call this his second home. He cornered off a section of the open space with curtains and created a space for his son. It was equipped with a racecar bed and Spiderman bedding to match.

Sam grabbed his pjs from his dresser, a simple tank and McKinley football sweats. He also grabbed a matching tank and gym shorts for Abby.

For her part Abby took a seat on the well worn couch and stayed mute while Sam fiddled around the house. She was partly quiet because she was still angry at Sam and partly because she was dead tired. She could have closed her eyes and fell asleep right then and there, but she herself wanted at least a hot shower before she retired.

"I hope he doesn't use all the hot water." She said to herself as she heard the shower running from the bathroom.

Abby made herself busy by going through Sam's huge BLU RAY collection. Mostly Sci-fi and Anime, Abby finally settled on the new Avenger's movie that she had yet to see. Thirty minutes into the movie and Sam was still in the bathroom. The shower had stopped long ago, she wondered if he had fallen asleep. Emerging still wet and shirtless Sam glanced at her and gave a crooked smile.

"Your turn." He sang.

"I hope you didn't use all the hot water. I thought you had fallen asleep in there..." Abby said annoyed, and she really was. Sam was just so…fucking…rude. How dare he emerge from the bathroom with beads of water clinging to his naked torso. His hair matted and wet clung to his forehead like a sinful halo. She knew Sam Avery Evans like the back of her own hand, but had to admit this wasn't the same boy who took her virginity those long years ago. He was a man now in mind and obviously in body. A body that she so did not recognize. Abby quickly tore her eyes away from her former lover and brushed passed him into the now empty bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she caught her breath. She was sure she would have fogged up the mirror if the fresh shower steam hadn't already did it. Abby gave a big sigh and turned to the shower to turn on the water. She was stopped when she saw that the tub was already filled with water and the smell of the lemon cream bubble bath she use to use when she was back in Tennessee wafted from the steamy water. Sam obviously didn't know she had changed that scent long ago, which weirdly made it even sweeter. She smiled to herself and began to undress. As she glanced in the mirror for the first time she saw the message Sam had wrote using the steam as his pen. _**"Abby I know you wanted to take a nice bath so here you go…you so deserve it- SAM-SAM**_"

Sam didn't bother changing the movie Abby had started, in truth it was a new classic to him so he could watch it over and over. She had been in there for almost forty minutes. She must have liked her bath he thought smirking to himself. He really wasn't trying to run game or woo Abby, he just did what came natural, but if she remembered what they had before he screwed everything up, so be it. Sam decided he would give her 10 more minutes before he would disturb her, he was sure she had fell asleep. Sam's phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts. Only one person would call this late he thought.

"Hey Mercy." He smiled in the phone

"Hey Sam, sorry about the time but I figured id give it a shot you would pick up." Mercedes said.

"Its ok I'm still up, how are you?"

"I'm good, I just wanted to check in with you since it doesn't look like I'm gonna make it home for holiday. I got the studio all to myself for the most part and Matt and I are putting together a 3 to 4 song demo. I couldn't pass up that chance."

"So is Matt like your producer or something." Sam said with a hint of jealousy

"I guess he is, we just have great chemistry ya know?" Mercedes preceded

"I get it…I'm happy for you Mercedes." Sam said this time keeping his tone in check.

"Thanks, how is your break going?"

"Oh fine…low key. Had dinner and a movie with TIKE." Sam stated

"Oh wow are they still disgustingly sweet?" Mercedes laughed

"Even worse, Abby got a kick out of it though."

"I thought she and your son were going out of town." Mercedes ears perked

"Oh well Ethan did, but Abby decided to stay. She needed some alone time ya know?"

"Well she wasn't really alone now was she?" She retorted

"I guess not." Sam laughed "Would you rather change the subject?" Sam asked

"No, no you are fine Sam, I'm glad you and Ethan's Mom get along. Not too many people can say that. Wow, I still can't believe you are a dad." Mercy stated

"Me either but it's made me better ya know?:

"I can see it has. Anyway Sam I will talk to you soon. I love you and you have a good holiday ok?" Mercedes said honestly

"I love you too and you do the same. Bye Mercy." Sam smiled as he hung up

"_Abby-Rae, my mom was just kidding. You know you can come over anytime." A young Sam whined_

"_I don't know Sam, she sounded pretty serious over the phone." Abby said as she played with one of the long braids in her hair._

"_Well what do you expect, she is jealous you are taking her baby away." He laughed as he pecked her on the cheek_

"_Please I don't think so, you would think she would be use to me now, I've been your shadow since we were three." Abby said_

"_Maybe but its different now, we are older and this is the first time they let me stay home while they took the twins to visit my grandparents."_

"_I Know, I know besides my dad doesn't exactly know that you are home alone either." Abby smiled_

"_Enough of talking about parents…wanna watch a movie. I have the latest Harry Potter ." Sam geeked out_

"_Sure Sam-Sam."_

_Sam placed the DVD in the console and joined Abby on the make-shift pallet the made on his living room floor. Sam was 14 and carefree, which was weird since he had basically been in a relationship since he was 3 years old. He and Abby did everything together. There was that weird 6 month period that their parents tried to make them see other people, but as usual Sam always got his Abby Back. Sam was watching Abby instead of Harry Potter and the rest of the wizards that were on the screens. She was adorable. Currently she had her hair in long braids, her skin was smooth and soft, Sam loved how it molded to his. She was twisting the eyebrow ring over her left eyebrow. It was a birthday gift from Sam. That was the day that Cornel Earl literally wrung his neck. Sam let out a loud chuckle._

"_What so funny?" Abby asked tearing away from the movie._

"_Oh nothing, just thinking of the day you got your eyebrow pierced."_

"_Dad was gonna kill you." She laughed_

"_He almost did, and my Dad almost finished the job when I got home." Sam said red faced_

"_Well I love it, I had wanted one forever." Abby beamed_

"_It is kinda sexy." Sam said as he rolled over on Abby and caught her in a passionate kiss._

_For her part Abby didn't recoil. Sam always did that to her. He was tall and lanky and hadn't grown into his body yet. Her friends didn't understand why she was so in love with a Vanilla goody-goody. But what did they know? Her Sam-Sam was sexy and sweet. At this thought Abby deepened their kiss and nibbled lightly on Sam's bottom lip. This move prompted a throaty groan from Sam. Sam was pressed sternly on her so she could feel his manhood grow and stiffen above her. They had fooled around before but this was the point where they would always stop. Abby gently pushed Sam away._

"_Sorry…I know too much." Sam whispered_

"_No that's not it at all?" Abby said_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I love you more than anything…" Abby continued_

"_I know that Abbygayle you know I feel the same." He said as he rubbed her back_

"_I want you to be my first and only Sam."_

"_I know love, again I feel the same."_

_Abby knew Sam wasn't grasping what she was saying_

"_I want you to be my first….NOW...RIGHT NOW SAM." She spoke slowly to let it all sink in_

"_Oh." Is all Sam could say._

"_If you aren't ready its ok." Abby smiled_

"_I'm Ready." Sam hurried "I just need to know you are sure."_

"_Never been more sure of anything." Abby whispered as Sam captured her in another heated kiss_

_**KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK**_

Sam poked his head on the bathroom to see a smiling Abby sleeping. He quickly looked away as he realized most of the bubbles covering her had disappeared.

"Abby-Rae, wake up. Get out of the tub before you turn into a prune." He yelled loud enough to wake her up.

Abby began to gently stir.

A few minutes later Abby emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed. Sam thought she looked adorable in his clothes way too big for her.

"I definitely have to go home tomorrow and get clothes that fit. These shorts are gonna fall down any minute. "Abby stated as she took a seat by a still shirtless Sam.

"Now would that be so bad?" Sam joked

"Shut up." Abby said as she punched Sam in the Arm.

Without thinking it through Sam pounced on her and began to tickle her. Abby was laughing so hard she couldn't speak. She couldn't tell Sam to get up because she felt his stiff member against her leg. Like everything else on Sam it too had seem to grow over the time apart. For his part Sam only let go when he noticed the hardening nipples under his borrowed thin tank. Without warning he jumped up and began to fiddle with the TV remote.

"I was just kidding in the car, you can have the bed Abby." He whispered

"Sam, I'm fine with the couch." Abby stuttered

"How about this, we rotate. To nights' your night. Now it's so late. Get to bed and ill see you in the morning." He smiled

Abby didn't argue she just made her way to Sam's bedroom, which was technically still his living room. As she passed Sam she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a firm hug.

Yup, he has definitely grown up over the years in more ways the one.


End file.
